Moemon, Three secrets
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Welcome to the world of "Pokémon." This story take place in the region of Johto, several years after Gold's and Crystal's adventure. A trainer(OC) new to the world of Pokémon goes on a journey to become the Pokémon Champion.
1. First Secret

**I do not own Pokémon!**

It has been a week since Michael's family moved to the World of Pokémon. Growing up he learned that Pokémon was just a game, unaware that it was real elsewhere. The story begins in New Bark Town, on the first day of Michael's Pokémon adventure.

"Michael, I'm see you're excited to get your first Pokémon, most trainers are," Elm said.

"Is it the same three choices?"

"Yes. We have Cyndaquil the fire type, Totodile the water type, and Chikarita, the grass type. Isn't your sister getting a Pokémon as well today?"

"Mom said I should go first since I'm the younger one."

"Well you better hurry up before she shows up."

Each of the Pokéballs had a label. Michael already knew which Pokémon he was going to get, and its nickname was going to be Bubbles.

"I chose this one," he said picking the Pokéball up with Totodile in it.

"Are you sure, you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Professor Elm said.

"The name I have for it isn't really gender specific."

"Ummm, there are some things we don't lets the Outside World know about Pokémon."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"You should have a look at your Pokémon."

Michael looked down at the Pokéball and pressed the button to expand it. He never has actually seen a Pokémon outside of the Anime, who knows exactly what they look like. He then through the Pokéball and in a flash of red light, a creature appeared. No, it wasn't a creature.

It was a girl. She was dressed up like Totodile, but she was most certainly closer to a human than a baby crocodile.

"Professor, what is the girl doing here!"

"She's your Pokémon. This is what Pokémon are like in the real world."

"But, she's a girl, in a Pokéball, like what you carry around on your belt, and she has to battle, and be a Pokémon, with a bunch of other Pokémon in the same party, with one trainer, any trainer, who can catch girls with Pokéballs, and do whatever they want with them, and it's a girl in a Pokéball, with me all the time. Do you expect me to go catching other girls in Pokéballs and just carry them around?"

"Yes," Said the professor.

"Excuse me," the Pokémon said, "is this my new trainer?"

"Yes," said Professor Elm.

A female voice came from the front of the lab. "Oh my god, she is so cute!"

Michael's sister Lindsey had arrive at the scene.

Professor Elm, "Yes Lindsey, this is the first secret of the Pokémon world. We kept this secret from the rest of the outside world. This here is Michael's Totodile."

"Please to meet you," the Totodile said.

"Aren't you precious," Ana said, "Are all Pokémon like you?"

"Totodile, return!" Michael commanded as the girl suddenly turned into red light and disappeared into her Pokéball.

"I hope Cyndaquil is going to be just as adorable, Cyndaquil I choose you,"

One again, something very unlike a small creature emerged from a Pokéball. Cyndaquil seemed happy to be outside of the Pokéball. The fiery 'Pokémon' turn to Ana, "Are you going to name me something cool?""

"You're so cute. I was thinking Faith, actually. It's a beautiful name I think," Lindsay said.

"But that's a girl's name."

"You're a boy?"

"Yes, I'm a boy."

Cyndaquil was more on the female side of being androgynous, but it wasn't beyond belief the he was a male. Michael thought back to Totodile, and convinced himself that she clearly had breasts. Why did it matter to him? He knew, but didn't like the answer.

"No, this is just wrong. These are supposed to be animals. This is just slavery!" Michael exclaimed.

"You should think of it as a friendship then, or partnership, or maybe even as lovers," Elm said.

"It'll be a forced relationship, no better than rape!"

"Words like rape and slavery only applies to humans," Professor Elm said.

"No, this is utter nonsense," Michael yelled as he stormed out of the lab.

Outside Michael was about to return home, but he notice the Pokéball still in his hand. He didn't really want to explain to his Mom that he was actually carrying around a girl in there. Pokémon were supposed to be cute animals after all. Who could he turn to?

He looked down at the Pokéball, with the helpless girl inside.


	2. Bubbles

Farla: The back story is suppose to be why the character isn't supposed to be familiar with this world. The capitalization for the species names are what I've seen everywhere (including Bulbapedia )and as far as I know, is the official method.

"It's always weird to see people suddenly develop a sense of ethics based on the fact something looks human."

It's kind of a fact of life, unless you're a member of PETA ready to hug a giant space flea. Please remember that the opinion of a highly confused protagonist may not reflect the views of the author. The initial shock phase will last a while.

"Your character continues to not see anything wrong with raping things that don't look like humans."

I wasn't aware that people typically thought about sex with reptiles. Assuming you're taking about the protagonist, he is seeing everything as wrong. As far as that particular stance however, he's anti-bestiality. This is actually quite irrelevant to the story.

* * *

New bark town was out of sight and the area felt seclude enough. Michael prepared to let the blue haired girl out of the Pokéball.

_Maybe I just imagined all of that._

Totodile materialized, still a girl.

_Noooo, I didn't imagine all of that._

"Excuse me, but am I going to get a name?" The nervous girl asked.

"I was thinking Bubbles, but that before I found out what Pokémon actually were."

"That's fine, but have you really never seen a Pokémon before."

"Not real ones. Just what the governments send out as propaganda. I just want some questions answered."

"Um, okay. What question do you have for me?"

_Do trainers have sex with their Pokémon? No, I can't just ask her that._

"Will you obey any order I give you?"

"I'll try," she said while looking down at the ground

_She really is quite cute…_

"Do genderless Pokémon have boy and girl parts?"

"You mean like Magnemite and Suicune?" She finally look up, "They don't have gender identities, but they are usually male or female physically."

_I think that's the first time looked me directly in the eyes._

"Is, um, your tail real?"

"Of course it is, but umm…"

"But what?"

"Do you want to see?" She asked quite reluctantly,

"That's okay."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you find me attractive?" she blurted out at once.

_She was quite cute, and her skirt was quite short. She seemed a bit young._

"Err, don't worry about that. You're my Pokémon and I will love you no matter what."

_Did I really just use the "love" word?_

"Well, then…" she step closer, "may us show each some errr affection."

The two put their arms around each other.

She continued, "Okay, you may lay me down on the ground."

Michael careful maneuvered her to that game, noticing her face was blushing heavily. She looked more anxious and didn't seem be enjoying herself. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"You're not ready for this at all," Michael said," Heck, I'm still surprised that a girl came out of the Pokéball."

"So we aren't going to do it?"

An expression of relief came over her face.

She then added, "It's nice that we feel the same way at least. I can focus more on getting stronger for now."

_She's still not looking me in the eyes at all. Is she autistic?_

Michael suddenly realized he was quite sleepy. Clearly he didn't get enough sleep last night due to excitement, today was quite draining as well.

"Do you mind if we take a break?" Michael asked

"Of course not, Michael."

The break turned into a nap, for Michael at least. The blue Pokémon wondered what she should do. Her trainer would be out for a while.

"Don't worry; I will be ready when you are." She whispered.

She extended her claws, determined to be the best Pokémon she could be, and went out in search of wild opponents.


	3. Second Secret

Michael awoke surprised it was already evening. It was difficult to believing everything that had happen, and for a split second he considered the possibility of everything being a dream. No matter what, he must accept that he now had a girl to battle with and take care of.

_Totodile, I she's not in her Pokéball!_

He quickly stood up and looked around. A blue haired girl would stick out for sure, and of course she's nowhere to be seen. Did she run away? Maybe it was better that way. Of course the image of that girl lost and hungry was worrisome, as it seemed like an indoor person, bred in captivity and all. She wasn't some wild animal for sure.

"Totodile, Totodile," he start yelling, "Totodile."

_No, just saying Totodile is wrong. She's a person who deserves a name._

"Bubbles, Bubbles,"

_Silly, but better than Totodile._

Running around, he caught the blue hair with the corner of his eye. He saw Totodile on her knees facing away. She turn her head slowly and cried, "I'm sorry." There was blood on her face.

Michael ran to her and looked over her for injuries. She had lots of blood on her, but he couldn't identify any major injures. Then he noticed why they was so much blood everywhere.

A male corpse with feathers and blood all over lay in the tall grass nearby.

"A Pidgey?

"It, I didn't (gasp) mean to kill him. The others didn't but the bleeding."

Her voice started to lose all coherencies.

"I," snif "help with, wha, na," she shook as she tried to speak.

"Slow down," he tried to hold her shivering body still.

"I wanted to evolve and surprise you."

An unfamiliar male voice then said, "A cut to an artery, blunt force to a vital organ, an object in the windpipe; those are just a few things that can end a life. You must be one of the foreigner. And suppose I just told you the 'other secret' of the Pokémon world. It's just common sense if you ask me."

The trainer had wild auburn hair and dark jacket. He looked just about as tall and thin as Michael does.

"What do you want?" Michael yelled.

"What any trainer wants, a battle of course. And you better be ready to be as tough on me as that Pidgey there."

"What the hell, Pokemon shouldn't have to die!"

"I'm more than willing to leave them out of it"

"Stop it," the blue girl stepped in front of her trainer, "I won't let you harm him"

"Totodile, you don't want you to get killed."

"Most battles don't end with death, and what happened to the name you called me earlier?"

"Bubbles?"

"Go Chikorita! Use Vinewhip!"

"Attack it Bubbles!"

Bubbles managed to hit the green-haired girl before she made her move. Chikorita was nearly knocked over but two vines came out of her blouse which sent Bubbles flying. Michael ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I don't think I have another throw like the in me," Chikorita said.

"Fine, it looks like your opponent can't take more hits, just whip both of them normally."

Before Michael understood the "both" was referring to, the barrage of vines came down upon him and Bubbles. Bubbles, still weak from her self-training seems to be in unbearable pain.

Suddenly, Michael caught both of the vines.

_Left over right, right over left__._

The two vines were tied together at the ends. Chikorita looked quite angry and frustrated trying to yank her vines apart.

"Ignore it, Chikorita"

The looped vine found its way to Michael's feet and was knock into the ground face first, with his body landing on Bubbles.

"Bubble, we need to beat him fast. We can do this together. I can be your shield"

"Yes, I won't fail you. Let's go now!"

Michael started running at Chikarita, who failed at using her hands to untie her vines, and she sent her vines together at Michael. Michael let the rope hit his side an caught it with his arm. Bubbles stepped on his back and jump up over the battle field. She filled her mouth with water from her body.

_Water Gun? Does she know what she is doing?_

Chikorita yanked her vines to try to get them free; but Michael inserted his hand into the loop and started to wrap the vine around his arm. Meanwhile Bubbles unleashed her water gun, on the trainer.

_Damn, I guess I'm her opponent now._

Michael started to reel in Chikorita, which was quite easy because she was nothing more than a very skinny girl in a tug-of-war. Chikorita was not ready to lose. She charged into him without warning. Micheal caught her in his grasp and the force of her tackle knocked him over. She started head-butting in continued defiance. Michael wrestled her to the bottom and started head-butting her himself.

"I (slam) fuck (slam) ing (slam) hate"

He could not finish his sentence to dizziness. He could only hope that Chikorita could no longer threaten Bubbles's safety. He blacked out.


	4. Pinky

**The concept of Moemon on mostly associated with the stories of Espeon of Shadows. While I do admit my story here is highly inspired by it, this story is not bounded by the rules typically found in his stories, and stories that follow his formula. Moemon are essentially people as Pokémon, and there are both male and female Moemon in this story, and they are still called Pokémon.**

**First of all, the concept "Pact" is not used. While there will be lemons ****(eventually)****, the Moemon do not start out begging for sex when they are first introduced, not is it legally required for a trainer to have sex with their Moemon. Capturing Moemon in this universe is the same as typical Pokémon rules. Sex is still an important part of life, and most trainers do it with their Moemon.**

Michael woke up in a tent, Bubbles sleeping in a sleeping bag next to him. She was okay and that was enough.

_What happened?_

He suddenly remembered what happened before. He rushed out of the tent and saw two people. He got dizzy from the daylight.

It was his sister and Professor Elm.

"Hey dumb-dumb, you should maybe finish speaking to the professor explain everything before running off into the wild."

"Hold on Lindsey, he's still healing from the battle," Professor Elm said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"According to bubbles, some trainer attacked you and everyone got involved in the fight," Lindsey said.

"Can he actually do that?" Michael asked.

"Although there are no rules against trainers being involved, Pokémon are expected to grow much more powerful than humans," explained Professor Elm, "He must have wanted to take advantage of your Totodile's inexperience. There are some trainers who try to win at any cost, and I'm afraid that my poor Chikorita won't last long with that kind of trainer."

"That Chikorita was the one at your lab? When did he get it?

"He stole it, soon after Lindsey left town."

"What, he stole it? But aren't' new trainer supposed to get new Pokémon?"

"The thing is that if he stole it means he had his trainer license revoked. Trainers that have all their Pokémon die cannot become a trainer ever again."

This was horrible. Is this way there are so many in the Pokémon world doing menial jobs? People can have all their Pokémon die in battle?

"I see your shocked by this information. I suppose this is the second and final secret of the Pokémon world. However, I'm sure that you will be able to care for your Pokémon. Don't let that one trainer ruin your impression of Pokémon battling. Also, you forgot this."

Professor Elm handed Michael a Pokédex. Bubbles walked sleepily out from the tent.

**Pokémon:** Bubbles (Totodile)

**Type**: Water

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Quiet

**Ability**: Torrent

**Height**: 150 cm

**Mass**: 48 Kg

**Breast** **Size**: B

**Attacks**: Scratch, Tail Whip, Rage, Water Gun

**Info: **Totodile are energetic Pokémon and a have tendency to get carried away. This goes for battle and for bed. Much guidance is probably needed in both departments, but they are willing learners.

_Metric? I should try to fix that._

"You should try to catch more Pokémon," Lindsey said, "I already have my second Pokémon."

* * *

Later, Michael and Bubbles were traveling through the woods. Most of them look pretty weak, and Bubbles took out quite a few Geodudes with water gun.

"I don't think the town is this way," Michael noted as the terrain became steeper and hard to navigate.

A girl Jigglypuff fell down from a tree onto her butt. She had puffy pink hair and wide eyes. She got up and attacked Bubbles with a pound attack. Bubbles dodged, and counterattacked with scratch. The Jigglypuff ducked and kept running as if nothing happened and bubbles stumbled after she missed her scratch attack.

"Such a dumb move can only work once," Bubbles said, "let's capture this Pokémon."

"Are you sure you want me to capture more Pokémon? It seems mean."

"Do you want me to die? I can't handle everything, you know. You remember what that trainer said about easy it is to die? A bad thunderbolt might kill me."

"Oh, you two are serious," said the Jigglypuff in a very girlly voice, "Too bad I can't be defeats by the likes of you."

The pink girl started singing.

Bubbles was unphased and blasted the Jigglypuff with water gun. The pink girl was knocked off her feet even.

"She's weakened. Now is your chance!"

No Pokéball came. Bubbles turned around and found her trainer sleeping. She did a light water gun to wake up Michael.

"What, oh, the Jigglypuff."

She pink haired girl attack Bubbles from behind. Michael threw a Pokéball.

"That Pokéball isn't enough to contain me!" she said turning into red light.

The Pokéball shook and sparked. It continued to shake a spark, until it suddenly jumped up. It fell back to the ground uneventfully and stayed there at rest. Michael actually felt disappointed that she didn't manage to break out.

**Pokémon:** Jigglypuff

**Type**: Normal

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Bold

**Ability**: Cute Charm

**Height**: 148 cm

**Mass**: 44 Kg (18 Kg effective)

**Breast** **Size**: C

**Attacks**: Pound, Sing

**Voice Pitch: **Soprano

**Butt:** Class C; Category 1

**Favorite Flavor: **Sour

**Preference: **Male(92.7%) Female(1.3%) Other(2%) Unknown(4%) – Strong Straight(100% certainty)

**Info: **Jigglypuff are somewhat whimsically Pokémon. They are known for their consistent bisexuality. Females are prize for their curves that are highly resistant to sagging. This trait is kept when they evolve.

_Pokédex, you aren't making any sense. I hope I didn't break it._

* * *

After finally reaching town Michael healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. The nurse suggested he should bond with his new Jigglypuff, after all she hasn't been out of the Pokéball.

He let his first caught Pokémon out of her Pokéball and she materialized for the first time. She was smiling, although it's clear she was crying for quite a bit.

"I'm guess I'm caught. Will you hug me every day, please?"

They weren't any reasons not to. Michael went to hug her and she jumped into his arms. He had to think of a name. There was this one girl from his past he like but decided naming these girls after real people would be quite terrible.

"Pinky."

Her Cute Charm got to him.


	5. Aerie

Michaels next few Pokémon battles were for the most part, quite normal. No one died, and no trainers gotten too involved. Most of the trainer's Pokémon seemed quite weak, and had the fighting mastery at the level of kindergarteners.

Bubbles and Pinky, however, seemed to grasp the basic concept of fighting although Michael doubted that they would win against _him_ even with their special abilities. He would never think of comparing Pokémon fights to normal human fight if Pokémon didn't look human.

"Cherry, used poison sting!"

The Weedle's spike-hat managed to hit Pinky to in the side of her ribs.

"I don't feel so good," Pinky said holding her wound.

Her face went white, She was recalled to her pokeball with Bubbles taking her place in battle.

"Bubbles hit her with scratch."

Bubbles ran at the Weedle and lost her footing.

"Watch out for the string," Michael yelled.

The Weedle girl dug her stinger into Bubbles shoulder. Bubbles responded by clawing the Girl's face. Bubble must have dug deep because the girl collapsed in pain.

That was the opponent's last Pokémon, and he only used bug Pokémon.

"Why even brother messing with bug Pokémon. They can't do any real damage," Michael asked.

"Because they evolve and get sexy fast."

"Not fast enough apparently."

Bubble and Pinky were both lying down against tree suffering from the clear effects of poison. Michael had got the two antidotes ready, but there was one issue: the antidote were not sprays as he expected, they were syringes. He did have to do this, because the Pokémon center was too far away.

"Bubbles, don't look scared. Hold my arm"

"Just get this over with," she said closing her eyes.

Michael quickly stabbed the needle into her arm and her hand squeezed on his arm. Apparently these syringes were supposed to be idiot proof and just required one simple action. It was all over and a bandage was supplied.

Then it was Pinky's turn to get cured. He got out the second syringe and tended to her. Any soft part of her body would do although her triceps would be best for the timeliest recovery. She had many soft parts of her and all were precious to him. This was impossible.

"Where should I put it, Pinky?"

"Why are you asking _her_ that?" Bubble asked.

"Yeah, can't you just shoot me in the arm like you did to Bubbles?"

"Ummm," Michael hesitated.

"What's wrong? is something odd with the antidote," Bubbles speculated.

"Not it just that I…"

Michael's face turned red as he couldn't explain away his inability to give Pinky an injection.

"God, not this again," Pink complained taking the antidote away, "you were like this during our battles."

Pinky stab the syringe into her own leg.

"Pinky, careful with that!" Michael yelled a bit too late.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I think I hit bone. Fucking hell!"

"Pinky you idiot." He responded, "you nearly hit your knee."

"So how many antidotes do we have left?" Bubble inquired.

"None, and we are already more than a day into this route. It will be at least two hour pass midnight before we can reach town again. Pinky despite nearly hitting her knee, should be fine."

"Are you in love with Pinky?" Bubble asked as if it was a practical as the last question.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, so what if he loves me? What business is it of yours?" Pinky shouted.

"Everything. You were just complaining about he treats you. It's quite dangerous because it effects our long term survival. Michael was starting to suggest we turn back and buy some more antidotes."

"Yes, and that is the reasonable thing to do."

"At first glance maybe, but that fact is that we are operating on a budget of both time and money. I was paying attention to how much money you used and have. Most people don't expect a Pokémon to know anything about math unless said Pokémon is psychic or from a species renowned to be smart. I happen to be good a math and Professor Elm taught me the basics. If we go back, we are probably gone to spend more money on basic supplies such as food. And he might over spend on antidotes avoiding this exact situation, while unprepared for another situation. Either way, it will be a war of attrition with bug Pokémon. We do happen to have an excess of potions and of course Pokéballs. The Pokéballs are probably the most useful tool. We just need a Pokémon that will have no trouble taking out the bugs quick; a flying type."

"What!? You want Michael to catch another Pokémon?" Pinky exclaimed.

"Pinky," Michael interjected, "do you expect that we will make it all the way though the Pokémon League with just a Totodile and a Jigglypuff? We really can die out here if we're not prepared."

And so Michael return looking carefully for Pokémon. He promise would spend an hour trying to get a decent bird type.

_What is there other than Spearows and Pidgeys? The first dead Pokémon I've saw was a Pidgey. I don't really want one after that. Do Spearows even live around here, I haven't seen any._

Then he saw a strange girl Pokémon with wings in a tree. She had brown hair with think black streaks. She hard dark loops around her eyes.

_Hoothoot, good old Johto._

She didn't see him so he figure it was be best to be discreet. Without calling her out, he threw out he Pokéball into the opening. Pinky appeared confused that looking up at the Hoothoot. The Hoothoot look back at Pinky.

"Cute little Jigglypuff, what you doing out here in these woods. Are you lost?"

By remaining hidden he manage to elude both his Pokémon and the wild Pokémon.

"Pinky, use sing!"

Pinky started singing as commanded. Hoothoot fell out of the trees.

"You bitch…" the Bird girl said as she lost consciousness.

Michael threw a Pokéball. The Pokéball turn the wild Pokémon into red light before she hit the ground. The Pokéball shook a few times before it was certain she was caught.

"Excellent job Pinky, we got a new team member. She seems like she should be called 'Aerie.' I think that's an excellent name for her."

**Pokémon:** Aerie (Hoothoot)

**Type**: Normal; Flying

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Sassy

**Ability**: Keen eye

**Height**: 159 cm (5' 2")

**Mass**: 48 Kg (106 lbs.)

**Breast** **Size**: B

**Attacks**: Growl, Peck, Foresight, Hyponosis

**Info: **Hoothoot are odd Pokémon that typically like to think through everything. They do not like being surprised in bed or battle. They have sharp vision and can see very well in the dark. They have perfect sense of time even while sleeping and they make excellent alarm clocks.

* * *

As the sun finished setting, it became apparent that the she could be useful right away. Michael still had an awaking he found earlier. He threw Aerie's Pokéball and she materialized still asleep. This was his first good look. The black lines all over her face and her black and brown made her look a bit gothic. Her clothes match her hair color for the most part, although she did have a bit of purple in her blouse. She was also wearing a short brown skirt. Her legs were spread as she slept revealing white panties.

The awakening item was an aerosol dispenser, much easier to administer than then antidote. She awoken with a jolt. She quickly stood up.

"I hate you," She said, "I fucking hate you."

She just stood there looking angry. He hatred was clear with her strong eyes, even in the dim light.

"Um, I'm going to call you Aerie. Do you really hate me? I thought you would be useful."

"Useful? Well I didn't say I was going to be defiant. I suppose you need help through the forest. Humans can't see worth crap at night without a decent moon. I'm also good at avoiding most of the annoying residence of these woods."

Aerie grabbed Michael by the risk.

"I thought you said you hated me."

"I do. Just hold on I'm taking you though a shortcut. You're heading north, right?"

"You sure are being helpful for someone who hates me."

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my life just sulking in a Pokéball."

Around midnight Aerie lived up to her promise and they arrived at Violet City's Pokémon center, without any incidents what so ever.


	6. Vs Flakner

The next morning in the Pokémon center, Michael got out all his Pokémon to prep them for the upcoming gym battle.

Aerie, Bubbles, and Pinkie materialized in the main room of the Pokémon center.

"Okay, we're going to face the gym leader today. I need all of you ready."

"Can I go first?" Pinky asked.

"Do we know his Pokémon?" Bubbles said.

"He uses Flying Type Pokémon," Michael said.

"Yes, and you shouldn't have much trouble beating him," said a voice behind him, "He should have only a Pidgey and Pidgeotto today."

"Lindsey! You defeated the gym leader already?"

"Yes, although Charlie took out his Fearow's arm, er, wing. She should still be healing, so you'll have an easy time if you challenge him today."

"Isn't that a bit underhanded if I do that?"

"Maybe, but you're behind me, so it's probably best if you don't wait."

"You sure got here fast."

"Not really, I arrived first thing this morning, and challenge the gym leader right away. Also you should call Mom at some point."

"Mom?" Aerie said, "This is your sister? And I was about to comment on how cute your girlfriend was."

"Aerie, I just moved here to this region with my family, and there weren't any girls my age in New Bark Town," Michael said, "Also does Mom know about the Pokémon look like people thing?"

"Of course she does. I talked to her before I left of course. She took it better than I expected. She was a bit worried, but I convinced her that since you already started on your journey I should go out and help you."

She threw two of her Pokéballs. Two tall Pokémon appeared. Michael scanned then with his Pokédex.

**Pokémon:** Charlie (Quilava)

**Owner:** Lindsey

**Type**: Fire

**Sex:** Male

**Nature**: Hardy

**Ability**: ?

**Height**: 168 cm (5' 6")

**Mass**: 66 Kg (145 lbs)

**Penis** **Size**: 7.5 Inches

**Attacks**: ?

**Pokémon:** Wolfe (Mareep)

**Owner:** Lindsey

**Type**: Electric

**Sex:** Male

**Nature**: Hasty

**Ability**: ?

**Height**: 132 cm (4' 4")

**Mass**: 43 Kg (95 lbs)

**Penis** **Size**: 5 inches

**Attacks**: ?

_Did it really just tell me their penis size?_

"Anyways, I should start heading to Azalea Town. Bugsy won't stand a chance against Charlie."

* * *

Pre-gym training was a breeze, especially with Aerie who didn't show any sympathy to the various bug types. At around three o'clock in the afternoon Michael decided they were ready.

"I, Falkner of Violet city, accept your challenge!"

He first sent out his Pidgey, who was met with Pinky.

"Pinky use pound."

Pinky got the first hit, but Pidgey got a hard peck in.

"Be more careful Pinky! Use sing."

Pinky sung her sweet lullaby. Pidgey was unimpressed and got another peck in. Pinky was badly hurt.

"Pinky, Return! Go Aerie! Used peck."

"A pidgey? You're so beneath me"

She got in a peck in breaking the Pidgey's nose. Aerie's opponent fell in pain.

Falkner recalled the girl and sent out his pidgeotto.

"Crap, I'm not sure if I can beat her," Aerie said.

"Aerie, Use hypnosis. You won't have to play fair."

Aerie was stuck by a wing attack and her eye glowed red and orange. Pidgeotto was unaffected. She did another wing attack that landed another direct hit.

Aerie return! Go Bubbles, use rage."

Bubble was hit by a mud-slap.

"You should have stuck to your own bird, Try hitting us now. Keep using mudslap!"

Bubble hit with rage. Getting hit by the same moves Bubble landed her second and third hit. She missed on the forth.

"Pidgeotto, use gust!"

Bubble used rage again and it did a horrible amount of damage. Pidgetto was nearly knock.

"Crap, use wing attack!"

Pidgeotto hit, but didn't do it didn't seem to do any real damage. Bubble, however was really pissed looking at this point. She did rage again and pidgeotto was knocked out completely.

"That's my last Pokémon. You earned the Zephyr Badge."

Suddenly Bubbles started glowing.

"What's happening?" she said startled.

"I think you're evolving Bubbles"

"Really?"

She started start to grow taller, and her hair grew down to her back. She no longer looked like a kid, but at the very least, near-adult age. She also had some acne, but only slight. It was still quite an improvement.

**Pokémon:** Bubbles (Croconaw)

**Type**: Water

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Quiet

**Ability**: Torrent

**Height**: 162 cm (5' 4")

**Mass**: 57 Kg (125 lbs)

**Breast** **Size**: D

**Attacks**: Scratch, Tail Whip, Rage, Water Gun

**Info:** *** are really energetic and hormonal Pokémon with willingness to try anything at least once. They are a lot more cocky than there previous form, and are most likely to jump into dangerous situations.

"Congratulations," said Falkner," you really earned it."

"Really? I got lucky," Michael said.

"Do you think that? Didn't you have two sleeping moves fail. If anything, I was lucky."

Bubbles was looking all over her own body. She stepped forward toward her trainer.

As she was about to say something she tripped over her own foot. Michael caught her in before she fell on her face. Bringing her back to her feet, Michael was face to face with her. Her lips were so close to his.

He quickly kissed her. She smiled for a second, but her eyes seem to stare blankly. She smiled again, this time for real.

_At least it seems real._


	7. Ella and Sandy

On the way to the next city, Michael walked with Bubbles to make sure tripping over herself didn't become a problem. She did seem happier in the way she walked.

Michael kept an eye out for new Pokémon and saw a short one with black wearing red. He didn't know what species it was but she had the cutest face.

"Trainer! I bet you haven't healed in a while. I shall defeat you!

"You can't be serious. Go Bubbles!"

"Crap she looks healthy. She's water type so I guess it's 50/50."

"Bubbles use water gun!"

Showing her hidden insect wings, she quickly punched Bubbles in the gut.

"Bubbles are you alright?"

"Yes, that wasn't too hard of a punch."

The girl in red was knocked over by the water.

Michael threw a Pokéball and the Pokémon struggled from within the Pokéball. The Pokéball shook a couple of times.

The Pokéball broke and the girl was free once again.

"Damn it," the wild Pokémon said, "If I don't stand a chance against your Pokémon, I will stand a chance against you!"

She flew into the air and got ready to punch.

_Another hit by Bubbles might make her faint._

"Go Aerie, use hypnosis!"

As the bird girl materialized the bug girl aborted her attack and made a high pitch screaming sound.

"God damn bitch," Aerie complained, "I always hated supersonic. It gives me such a huge headache."

Aerie performed hypnosis and the girl in red fell softly to the ground asleep. Michael threw a Pokéball.

"I guess I'll call her Ella."

**Pokémon:** Ella (Ledyba)

**Type**: Bug / Flying

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Naive

**Ability**: Swarm

**Height**: 130 cm (4' 4")

**Mass**: 38 kg (84 Lbs)

**Breast** **Size**: C

**Attacks**: Supersonic, Tackle, Comet Punch

**Info:** Ledyba has a verity of scents and can even communicate with changes and subtle pheromones. Although they are quite capable of vocal communication, they still prefer to use smell.

"Well she seems to have the right attitude at least," Michael said as the ball went to rest.

"Are you sure you want to keep her on the team? She is a bug type," Aerie said.

"She will be good against psychic types, and really good against fighting. She just needs guidance."

"If you ask me, we need something strong against steel-types and ice type; a fighting type. I also suggest getting something that can take out electric real quick."

"We'll just have to see what comes up."

Other than a few Pidgeys, a couple of male Ledyba and a Stantler, there weren't many wild Pokémon. As Michael was about to give up he spotted a redhead with several red tails.

"A Vulpix! Go Bubbles."

Vulpix screamed a bit when Bubbles was sent out. She regained her composition and took a scratch from Bubbles.

"One more hit should do it!"

Vulpix spun her tail and fire surrounded Bubbles. It was fire spin. Bubbles wasn't afraid of getting to burnt and Scratched Vulpix again.

Vulpix could barely stand when the Pokéball came and within seconds the Pokéball came to rest.

Michael decided to have her named Sandy due to hints of blond in her red hair.

**Pokémon:** Sandy (Vulpix)

**Type**: Bug / Flying

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Modest

**Ability**: Flash Fire

**Height**: 143 cm (4' 8")

**Mass**: 43 Kg (96 lbs)

**Breast** **Size**: B

**Attacks**: Ember, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Firespin

**Info:** Vulpix have a literal flame in their body, and therefor exceptionally warm bodies even for fire Pokémon. They avoid direct confrontation and tend to be quite needy.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon center Michael sat down with Bubbles, Pinky, and Aerie look at the Pokéballs with his new Pokémon.

"I'm not sure how they are going to take it, especially Sandy," he said.

"There's only one way to find out," Bubbles said.

Michael threw the two Pokéballs.

Ella and Sandy Appear. Sandy had been crying and Ella was just sulking.

"You're not going to have your way with us are you?" Ella asked.

"I just expect you to battle."

"Then why is your party all girls?" Sandy asked.

"That's a very good question," said Aerie, "It's as if you're just waiting us out until we are all begging for sex."

"Aerie!" Michael yell, "I don't even know really. I guess I just find it easier to bond with my Pokémon there are super cute."

"Bond? Does that mean you'll give me a hug whenever I asked?" said Sandy

"Yes Sandy, you can have a hug."

Bubbles and Pinky joined in as well.

This world of Pokémon, it had a bad first impression. Maybe it's better that they have a human face and that they can hold you like this; that you can even have guilty and naughty thoughts.

…That you can fall in love.

**End of Part 1**

**Okay, the introduction phrase is finally over. Please make reviews, good or bad.**

**Also, tell me who your favorite character is.**


	8. Vs Morty

**Raram: That you for your review. I already have Michael's team mostly planned out, although I will try harder describing Moemon.**

* * *

Ella specially requested to be trained up a bit before we reached the next town. She was a quick learner and was getting better each battle.

"One more battle please! I think I'm close to evolving."

"I haven't had you for 2 hours yet and you think you're already going to evolve?"

"Yes, please one more battle!"

"Okay, but after that we're moving on."

Ella manage to be another Ledyba in record time, and she started to glow bright with white light.

She grew slightly taller and her black hair got longer with a natural messy pony tail appearing. Her tan blouse fitted her better and she had split red cape with black spots. Her skirt lengthened to halfway to her knees, but blew around easier. Her socks also changed to thigh-highs during the transformation. Of course her boobs gotten larger, and she was actually quite hot. Maybe the bug catchers were on to something.

"How much taller am I?" She asked

**Pokémon:** Ella (Ledian)

**Type**: Bug / Flying

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Naive

**Ability**: Swarm

**Height**: 143 cm (4' 9")

**Mass**: 46 kg ( Lbs)

**Breast** **Size**: DD

**Attacks**: Supersonic, Comet Punch

**Info: **Ledian are more naturally active night and prefer resting during the day. They are great Morning Pokemon, and they tend to smell their best during that time.

"You grew 5 inches."

"That's all? I was hope for at least 10."

"You're stronger at least; let's get to the Pokémon center."

"Let me punch something at least."

* * *

Michael got to the town and realized he must have gone the wrong way. It was clearly Ekruteak city, with the tin tower visible in the distance, and not Azelia Town. It didn't matter too much, although he didn't a plan to face ghost type Pokémon. It was nothing a little training can't solve.

It was going to be tough, but Morty the gym leader only had 4 Pokémon, while Michael had 5 five. Pinky didn't have any moves that could physically damage a ghost, but she did have a move which could put one to sleep.

His gym was creepy with a seemly bottomless pit instead of a floor. It turns out that the abyss was a mere illusion for unnerving challengers.

"I, Michael, challenge you for your gym badge."

"A new challenger appears. Tell me what you know of legendary Pokemon? Have you been blessed with the vision?"

"What are you talking about?"

_Bubbles did briefly mention Suicune in passing once so they must exist. I don't think I even seen one or heard of anyone who seen one._

"They are those chosen by legendary Pokémon that allow them to see them. I have since lost that vision. I couldn't see much, but more than others," Morty said

"I've seen nothing like that. Can we just get started?"

"Very well, go Ghastly"

"Go Sandy, lead off with firespin."

The transparent girl was surrounded by flames. A bunch of sharp objects were summon and lounge themselves into the Ghastly's body. It was clearly the move 'curse'.

"She damaged herself so finish her off with ember. Don't waste any time!"

The redhead breathe fire onto the ghost, but she was then assaulted with phantasmal images. The ghostly girl then used 'lick' on the fox girl. Sandy opponent passed out and disappeared in flames, but Sandy was paralyzed.

"Return Sandy!"

The next match up was Haunter and Aerie.

"Aerie use peck."

"Haunter use hypnosis"

Aerie fell down asleep on the gym's eerie floor.

"Aerie wake up!"

"Your Hoothoot is quite unresponsive. Are you sure you want to keep her in?"

"I doubt that you even have effective moves against her. Weak as her peak is, it will still win a battle of attrition against your Pokémon."

"Quite perceptive. You're using the two way type disadvantage to work for yourself. Haunter, use curse."

As the ghost girl did he self-inflicted damage, Michael recalled the sleeping Aerie to her Pokéball. He then sent out Bubbles.

"Use bite now!"

Bubbles but her opponent who then dissipated into gas, defeated.

Morty sent out his other Haunter, also a female, while Michael recalled Bubbles. Michael sent out Ella to fight the ghost.

"A Ledian, how interesting," Morty said.

"Ella, use supersonic!"

Haunter got a direct hit from the supersonic move.

"Haunter use mimic!"

Haunter seem to understand Morty. Ella's job was done, however.

"Ella return! Go Bubbles, Bite her until she's gone."

The haunter fell on her face in confusion, and Bubble bit her on the back of her neck.

"Haunter, use supersonic."

The screeching noise knocked Bubbles off balance but she manage to give her opponent one last bite. The Haunter disappeared.

"I estimate it will take three bite attacks to take out Gangar," Morty said, "let's see if you can pull that off. He sent out his Gangar, who was male. Bubble stood little chance in her confusion, so Michael recalled her.

"Go Pinky, use sing!"

"Mean look, Gangar."

A bunch of eyes seemed to appear everywhere at once. There was no recalling her from the field of eyes.

"Shit!" Michael yelled.

"Do you understand the severity of your mistake? Your Jigglypuff can't inflict any damage, can she? There is zero chance she can win."

Pinky just stood there with her legs shaking. She looked scared in into her opponent's eye. His eye shown a flash of color as Jigglypuff passed out.

"Gangar, use dream eater."

If pinky could scream unconsciously, she most definitely seemed to. Her body shivered and she moved no more. She didn't seem to be breathing even.

The ghostly eyes disappeared and Michael held up his Pokéball to recall her. The red beam just shorted out when it reached her. The Pokéball didn't recognize her.

"Pinky no!," Michael ran over to her still body, lying motionless on the illusionary abyss.

"Well it looks like she's brain dead. It would have helped if her mind didn't start cracking before she lost consciousness," Morty said.

"How can you just stand there after doing this to someone?"

"A Pokémon can only be as good as its trainer, and you are surely no one special. I would feel no remorse ending any one of your Pokémon's life. I've done so many times in the past. It's just the duty of the gym leader to weed out the unworthy."

Pinky's body started to sink into the floor, and her corpse fell down into the illusionary abyss.

"Fuck you," He sent out Bubbles, "Bubble's I don't want you to hold back on fucking killing that Gangar. Bite him and avoid eye contact!"

"Gangar put her to sleep."

Bubbles managed to bite the Gangar and avoid his hypnosis afterwards. She bit him again near the neck. Gangar shoved her off.

"Gangar, look her in the eyes now. Then it will be all over"

Gangar sunk into the floor. Bubble stumbled because of the unexpected maneuver. Her eyes met her opponent's.

"This floor only holds up the living. The abyss is the realization of the concept of dead, and it's no illusion. Ghost need just levitate," Morty said

Bubbles felt her eye get heavy after the direct look into his evil eyes. She hadn't lost yet, as a berry from under her tongue fell in between her teeth. She bit down and was overcame by the minty flavor forcing her to be awake.

She bit the ghost Pokémon on the forehead making him faint. Bubble then put her foot on his head, pushing him all the way through the floor.

"Shit, what the hell did you just do?" Morty yelled.

Morty tried to recall his Gangar, but his Pokéballs return beam wouldn't pass through the floor. The dark purple Pokémon floated slowly down the abyss.

"You little shits! You killed my Gangar! What's to stop me from killing you?" Morty screamed while running at Michael.

Bubbles stepped in between the two, "That's a really good question. Why don't we kill you?"

Michael was lost all care. Bubbles could easily hold of a human, or even kill him. All that matter was that he lost a member of his team forever. He could only look into the abyss where her body fell, where not even his tears could follow.


	9. Chelsea

There was mysterious weight on Michael as he awake. He recognized the shiny red hair as Sandy, although both of her hands were on his chest. That didn't solve the mystery of whose hand was grabbing his butt. He turned his face and saw Bubbles comfortably grabbing him from the side.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "You don't want to wake up Sandy."

He couldn't remember yesterday night that well. Everyone was so sad and crying last night. The last thing he remembered was all his Pokémon holding him as he cried himself to sleep. Even Aerie was holding him tightly. Sandy was more scared than sad and her held he the entire time.

Michael could only wait and cherish the redhead using him as a bed. She was quite warm, as the Pokédex said. He just wanted to see her smile. Aerie and Ella must have returned to their Pokéball after he fell asleep. Waking up with snuggled up to these girls made him quite happy.

Still, Sandy's words from last night haunted him.

"_I don't want to die."_

Michael downloaded a map off the internet so he would take the wrong route again. There were three choices: head south to Goldenrod City, hike a treacherous route east to Mahogany Town, or west to Olivine.

_Route 38!_

He suddenly remembered about the Moo-Moo farm and the wild Miltank that lived around that area. Michael had a Miltank when he had the games, and it was quite reliable as well. He also really wanted to see what one looked like. He got a hard-on just thinking about the probable breast size. It's odd the he wasn't into overly large breast before, but something about the concept turned him on.

After figuring out which direction west was, he head to Route 38. He mostly found Magnemites and Tuoros there. He spotted one through some trees.

She didn't see him yet, as she was munching on some grass like plant while relaxing on a hillside. He breast were a bit larger than he imagined, and her waist seemed a bit too small to support a girl that size. Upon closer inspection, she probably wasn't as skinny as Michael or even any of his Pokémon but she wasn't fat. She wore a white shirt with pink spots on the side, and very short shorts. She had hoofs which look like they might be shoes. Her black hair shined a bit of green in the sun and went down a bit past her shoulders. She had cute cow ears and a tail with a ball on the end, conforming she was indeed a catchable Pokémon. Michael wanted nothing more than to hold her to him.

Suddenly she hopped up to her feet quite like how a human girl with that build(if they exist) can't.

"Whose there?" she yelled, clearly sure someone was hiding in the trees.

_Crap she must have good hearing._

"Go Sandy, use confuse ray!" Michael commanded as he shown himself to the Miltank

"Yes, sir."

The super busty girl was a lot faster than either Sandy or Michael expected and she kicked her hoof square into Sandy's chest.

"Try getting up from that!"

"Sandy, return!"

"So you're the pervert who wants to capture me. How many Pokémon do you have left!" she said raising her hoof in the threatening manner."

"I have four more after Sandy," Michael said.

Michael realized his mistake and cringed at the memory of losing Pinky.

"Three actually more actually," he corrected himself holding up Aerie's Pokéball.

"Are you alright? You're not very focused."

"Aerie come out and use hypnosis."

Aerie materialized in front of the Miltank and the girl fell asleep. Michael threw a Pokéball and the girl disappeared into it.

Michael looked at the Pokéball on the ground think of the tough girl inside it. Suddenly it broke open the wild Pokémon glare angrily at him.

"Aerie use hypnosis and stay up high out of her range."

Aerie flew up high so the girl could not get her. The Miltank then march over to Michael and kneed him in the gut.

"Like hell I'm making eye contact when she's all the way up there."

"Aerie use peck"

Aerie flew down and her attack met Miltank with her attack.

"I couldn't help but laugh a bit when she did that," Aerie said.

The Miltank caught Aerie by the ankle and pulled her down into downwards hoof kick.

"Fucking shit that hurt!" Aerie said disorientated.

"Aerie return!"

Michael fell over with the next Pokéball in his hand. He felt himself nearly throw up, and then he remembered he skipped breakfast. He looked to the ground nearly passing out from the pain in the torso.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" He heard a female voice say.

_That's right; I'm trying to capture this girl._

"Please don't push yourself. By the way, did that Vulpix you called Sandy know firespin? It would have made more sense to use that move. You don't really seem on your game today."

"I want to capture you fair and square. I won't give up or let you get away," Michael said holding up his pokeball with Ella in it.

"Okay, I won't run away. I shouldn't have hit you while you were down. You can send out your next Pokémon when you are ready."

Michael saw her lift extend her hand. He looked up and she seemed generally concerned for him. She even had a visible bruise on her arm from Aerie's attack. Michael acepted her hand and she pulled him up. Michael squinted in pain a bit but he didn't want to show to make weakness in front of his future Pokemon.

He decided the pain abated enough to focus through the pain. He actually did finally get a grasp on his situation. The smile she gave him made him feel happier than he thought would be possible since the incident at the gym. Micheal threw out Ella's Pokéball.

"Use Mach punch!"

The punch seemingly came out of the red light itself as Miltank took it with the biggest look of surprise on her face.

"Another hit like that should be enough, go for it"

Miltank curled up into a ball as Ella stuck her hard again. Michael threw another Pokéball.

The Pokéball shook a few times. It jumped up into the air and broke apart. The escapee was panting a bit heavily, but she had a look of determination; actually more of betrayal.

Miltank tackled the small bug girl clearly knocking some sense out of her.

"Ella, you did amazing. Return!"

Bubbles was sent out. He couldn't just give up as that would be an insult to the Pokémon that fought Miltank already.

"Use bite!"

The blue haired blue jumped and bit Miltank on the leg.

"God, that's hurts," Miltank said kicking Bubbles off of her.

Michael quietly shuffled through his bag and found a Great Ball he picked up during his journey. He through it at the overly endowed girl, who manage to let off the beginning of a scream before being turned into light.

The Great Ball took quite a beating from the inside, but alas it shook no more.

* * *

**Pokémon:** Chelsea (Miltank)

**Type**: Normal

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Quirky

**Ability**: Thick Bosom

**Height**: 164 cm (5' 4")

**Mass**: 82 Kg (179 Lbs)

**Breast** **Size**: N

**Attacks**: Tackle, Defense Curl, Growl, Stomp

**Info: **Miltank is naturally tough, all female Pokémon Species. They are caring Pokémon, although they expect others to be as tough as they are. Most can lactate without giving birth. They are renowned for their large breast which average H/I in cup sizes.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing out here?" Michael said, looking down at the Great Ball. He was looking at her ball considering everything about his journey ever since he got to Olivine City Pokémon center. He was alone with Bubbles in a checked out room.

"I don't know what to say to that. She did seem quite resistant, but almost none of wanted to be with you at first. Now, I really do feel like I'm really fallen in love with you, despite my original feelings," Bubbles said laying face up on the bed, "Give it enough time and I'm sure everyone else will follow."

"I can't just assume that everyone will. She had her guard down because she felt sorry for me. I wouldn't have captured her otherwise."

"Have you considered that you are probably just more sensitive? Losing Pinkie was hard on everyone."

"I really need talk to her and apologize. Thinking at her home all day inside."

Michael threw the Pokéball on the bed and the girl appeared there laughing.

Yes, laughing.

"Um, Chelsea? Are you alright?"

Chelsea calm down with her laughing.

"Well, I guess. It's just sort of funny."

"Funny?" both Michael and Bubbles said.

"I wanted you to fight at full strength, and when you do I get captured."

"Don't you regret helping me?"

"I guess I'm too nice for my own good when it comes down to it. I would probably regret it either way."

Suddenly her smile went away.

"I see you summon me here onto this bed. I'm suppose you want me to start striping. I'm just, um new, too. I mean you had sex with all your Pokémon right?"

"What? Oh no, I just want to apologize. I actually never had sex… with any of my Pokémon."

The pause in the sentence was all too clear.

"Really, you're a virgin?" Chelsea said, "That's great!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never been in a long relationship with a male who wasn't experience so I always got too nervous to do it. I really never expect to perform to their standards"

_Their standards were probably big boobs._

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled, "I want to be there for his first time."

"What! I didn't say anything about doing it now," Chelsea said, "Besides there was one thing I want to ask."

"Chelsea, you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, what happen to that Pokémon? You forgot the number of your Pokémon, and I don't think it was a mistake made by counting."

_Pinky__..._

"She, I umm…"

"I see," she said, "I can't imagine how you feel about it"

He looked up at Chelsea and it looked like she was about cry, reminding him how sad he was. She opened up her arms and hugged him. They got closer, and closer.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss," she said.

"Of course, not."

"Okay, just making sure," she said holding him tighter.

The sadness in his heart has long since disappeared and the bosom he was held up against become the source of strong warm feeling. Bubbles decided his back needed a womanly embrace as well. They both wanted him, and he wanted them both.


	10. Bonding time: Certainly a thing

"In the wild, we learn that being captured is the end. Now that I actually belong to you I don't feel that way at all. It feels sort of like marriage I guess. I think I can live with that, because I do like you." Chelsea said, taking off her hooves (they are shoes apparently).

"Chelsea, I don't want to force you to do anything. I don't expect you to love me." Michael said.

"But, I guess I should be honest with you but it's hard. I've never been open about my desires. I actually…" she pause for a moment while her face turning red, "I think I fallen for you. You are quite cute."

"What?" Bubbles said, "You can't be in love with him already. I don't know how you think he's attractive but I've had actual time to fall in love with him."

"Bubbles, you don't think I'm attractive?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. I actually know you."

"I do think you're sexy," Chelsea said, "and I do think I like you better now that I've bonded with you a bit. I think I'm ready. I guess I've always been weird, and liked skinny and weaker guys. It'll be difficulty to hug you if you weren't skinny. It also helps me feel better that you're also a virgin and inexperience, as well as Bubbles. To be honest I've don't think I've ever felt so nervous. Then again, I do want to share this moment with you. I think we are all feeling the same way right now."

Chelsea leaned forward to kiss him; her breast nearly knocked him over. She made sure to give him a nice view of her assets down her shirt before simply kissing him on the cheek. Bubbles came up from behind and put her hand on his crotch.

"She just called you weak. I think we can take her down together," Bubbles advised him.

"Ha, my passion is greater than both of you can imagine." Chelsea retorted with her chest forward, "Plus, I'm quite well equip. They no way you can wrestle me to the bottom."

"Actually Chelsea, those mighty boobs will be your downfall," Michael responded, "Bubbles, let's subdue her."

Chelsea giggled, "Okay then; come at me."

Michael and Bubbles tackled her, Bubbles aiming for the legs, Michael aiming for the chest. Right before they got her she jumped over Michael, grabbing him from the back on the way down. With her hands pulling in into her bosom, he was pulled from the ground and was held upside down when Chelsea completed her flip.

"Surprised? I'm neither human nor average."

Michael's goal was get as much feelage as possible, but it would be nice to pin her on the ground while feeling every inch of her body up.

"A little help Bubbles?"

Bubbles grabbed Chelsea's arm from behind but there was no getting Michael free that way.

Suddenly, Chelsea let go and Michael found himself on the floor underneath the two girls. Bubbles was wearing turquoise panties, while Chelsea's pink panties were visible up her shorts.

"Hey! No water!" Chelsea complained.

"Michael grabbed the top of Chelsea's legs. He could see up Chelsea's shirt, the fabric of her shown quite beautifully. It was a white bra with small pink and blue dots and had a frilly border.

Chelsea wrestled free from bubbles' grasp. She picked Bubbles off the ground, but Bubble escaped with Chelsea was attempting to maneuver her around her boobs.

Micheal saw an opportunity. He grabbed Chelsea from behind and thrusted his crotch in her ass while grabbing her by the torso. His arms wrapped right over her breast; they were quite unavoidable. Bubble came at from the front but Chelsea counter with her arms. Michael wrapped his right leg around Chelsea's leg and used one of his arms to grab her arm. Her arm escape, but she finally lost balance. Within a couple seconds they all were on the floor.

Michael's right leg was stuck below Chelsea's body and he struggled to get it free. With each struggle the organ in his pant got harder against Chelsea's butt. Chelsea then started to gyrate her waist. She turned her upper body to bring her free arm to hold him down. Her breast in that position nearly distracted him from the fact that she was bringing Bubbles down to pin her on top of him.

He got free from her arm while Chelsea wrestled Bubble to the ground. He manage the stay astride Chelsea's butt. If he was going to lose, he had to be sandwiched between the girls.

Three distinct victory positions went through his head. He reach down around Chelsea's arms, but getting around was impossible with her breast.

Chelsea giggled," You're not going to get a hold me like that, unless you're aiming for something else."

"Sorry, I guess I slipped," he said groping her in a way that made it clear it way on purpose. His hands even reached Bubbles's boobs below.

"I guess we can consider this a stalemate. I don't think I can free Bubbles," Michael suggested

"Stalemate? In your dreams."

Michael felt sudden movement in Chelsea's breast. He wasn't paying attention to anything else. He felt hands on his shirt pull him away from his manhood's roosting place on Chelsea's ass. He watched as his face slid downward across Chelsea rack's. Suddenly her breast rested in place on his sword. Michael's face was at the end of Chelsea's short. She had her legs wrapped firmly around Bubbles and him. Sandwiched between Chelsea and bubble, although in an unexpected way, was victory.

"You're double jointed?" Michael asked surprised. This girl was way too amazing for him.

"Yeah."

"Can we do it now?" Bubbles asked, "I'll even accept it here on the floor."

"Umm, we have to get our clothes off for that," Michael said.

"How do I do that?" Chelsea asked.

"Well one typically gets off of her opponents from her wrestling lock," Michael said.

"Oh," Chelsea said release the two, "I'm so nervous, but really excited."

"We're all nervous Chelsea," he said.

"It's not a problem, I… I think I like being nervous."

Chelsea slowly pulled up her shirt, having to stretch it hard to get it around her huge boobs. It was seemed like quite a modest bra, even as her massive cleavage came into view. Even with massive amount of skin showing on her breast the bra had a lot of material covering her up. Her shirt seemed to get stuck going up. At first it seemed like the shirt was stuck on her breast, but it soon became apparent that she was hiding her hesitating show more. She lowered her shirt a bit.

"I don't know why, but I feel I'm not good enough. I know I'm considered sexy, but now like it feel like I'm not good enough," Chelsea said, "I would feel better if Bubbles went first. I mean with her shirt, not all the way."

Bubble then interjected, "Are you joking? I don't have nearly as large breasts as you. He's been fixated on your breasts the whole time. Whatever, Michael, I'm about to take off my shirt. Please watch."

Bubbles reached to the bottom of her shirt and pull it off in an instant. She had a pretty nice sized rack herself, but that's by human standards. She was wearing a dark blue bra sports bra. It was kind of surprising that her boobs were kept press down the entire time since she evolved.

Michael attention was stolen when the Miltank grabbed him on the shoulder. She was now face to face with him at a close stance with only inches between was their chest would meet. She grabbed her shirt by the side and pull up slowly. This time she stop before her bra was visible. Suddenly she rushed her shirt around her bountiful bosom, revealing her bra once again. The girl's boobs bounced a bit as soon as they were free of the shirt, which the bra handling much of the noticeable force of the rebound. Her breast showed much of its true depth in her cleavage while the while its legendary mass was contained in her heavenly and much needed bra.

Michael felt himself fall backwards. He was caught by Bubbles, with his face next to her rack. Once again his entire slight was in the bosom of a woman. He looked at her concerned face.

"Are you okay, Michael?"

"Yes, but I can't stand. Her boobs look like they could smother me to death."

Bubble blushed a quite a bit and when reach down to pick him up, and frisking his butt while doing it.

"Well, I make sure you can breathe when they attack you," Bubbles said.

"I can't believe I showed you that," Chelsea said while shyly covering her rack with her arms (quite futilely).

"Chelsea," Michael said as bubbles put him down on the bed, "you are a beautiful girl. I would have never believed I would ever even get close to someone leagues below you."

"You really mean that? Thank you for telling me that. I know it's silly but that really means something to me. I've been told that I was beautiful before, and I have the boobs of a goddess, practically speaking… It's somehow different. It's like, um…"

The two girls stood on either side of bed, both still shirtless. Chelsea looked confused trying to finish her sentence, but Bubbles was smiling like she's never smiled before.

"Chelsea, it's called being cherished," Bubbles said.

This made Chelsea smile. Both of the girls were trying to overcome their shyness.

Michael knew he could probably advance, but something was holding him back.

"I can't promise you that you'll survive remembering what happened to Pinky. It's hard to get close"

"Then let me make the promise," Chelsea said leaning in for a kiss, snuggly maneuvering her unavoidable bosom across the side of his body, "I promise to survive and live with you, as long as your heart beats."

She kissed him quite deeply and sloppily, while the other girl grasp his free arm into her.

As soon as Chelsea's Kiss was over Bubbles made her promise, "I will survive whatever the world throws at me, and will never abandon you."

Bubbles, sealed her deal with a brave French kiss, and Michael could not help but passionately keep the kiss up. Both girl were lying on top of him, and wasn't able to move the arm that was under Chelsea's heavy chest. As Chelsea start to make out with his neck, he grabbed Bubbles's ass. Chelsea started shaking her leg against his already hard crotch. He felt himself coming.

Michael broke the kiss with Bubbles, to warn Chelsea about his close ejaculation, only to be interrupted by Chelsea interrupting him directly with her tongue, She stopped shaking her leg, but his penis was quite sensitive now.

The make out session with Chelsea was sort of sloppy, and it was suspect that she was never kissed like this before. It did last for quite a while, to the point she was doing it more artfully. She decided to end it suddenly and pulled Bubbles into making out position.

Bubbles start to make out, with an awkward start as she was surprise at first.

"I'm sorry Bubbles," Chelsea said, "I was keeping you to the side."

The power Miltank girl lifted the other two people from the side to get under them. The French kissers were frozen in surprise for a couple second. Bubbles continued making out with Michael as Chelsea moved her boobs beneath his head. Chelsea hugged him with her legs very smugly around his sides, and she started to pull his shirt up. The kissing at the top of the sandwich was interrupted slightly be the shirt being pulled off, but resumed right away. Michael could fell the skin from both of the girl's chests: they was some sweat between him and Chelsea making it slightly sticky, and he didn't even know whose sweat it was. Chelsea chest was quite a bit warmer than Bubbles's at this point.

Suddenly there was pain in his crotch from his ever hardening member pushing up against his pant and Bubbles's weight. He reached around Bubbles's skirt and pushed her up, freeing his crotch, and fingering right at the border of Bubbles's anus. This made Bubble squeal in excitement. He was finding himself on the edge of cuming in his pants, all while still making out.

Chelsea's hand found its way to his pants and undid the zipper and button. She placed her hand on his underpants applying pressure to the erect member. She was curiously exploring the area in his pant. There was no choice not to cum. Semen erupted in his underpants, right under were Chelsea's wrist was. A leg cramp appeared with the orgasm, but it felt somehow right. His instinct to yell was met by Bubble's tongue going deeper into the widened mouth, and his tensing up forced his head to sink a bit further into Chelsea's deep chest. Chelsea somewhat sweaty boobs were even felt on both of his cheeks.

While the orgasm was still going on, Chelsea quickly put her hand in his underpants, making fist contact with his male parts.

"Err, I didn't expect it to feel like this," Chelsea said, keeping her hand in the same place that it was squirted on.

"What are you talking about?" said Bubbles, quickly returning to making out.

"His cum is all over my hand, I don't want to make a mess."

"He came? Let me take care of it."

Bubbles spun on her on stomach and got into 69 position with Michael. Her legs had slight trouble getting over Chelsea's breast and a perfect upskirt view was the result of Bubbles stretching her legs around Chelsea's breast. Glad that her annoying tail disappeared at evolution, he decided to suck on her bluish green panties, while fondling Chelsea's boobs. Meanwhile Bubbles started to lick up all the cum around his penis.

Presumably Bubbles got done helping Chelsea "clean" her hand, and they started to pull off his pants. He grabbed Bubbles's skirt and panties by the waistline to take them of, Bubble reacted by moving her legs to be together. One of her legs didn't make it over Chelsea's breast properly and Bubbles fell off the bed (and Michael).

"I'm okay!"

Chelsea pulled off his underwear using her toes, and Michael was completely naked. Bubbles got her panties and skirt off as well, her ass visible as she finished getting undress. Chelsea moved out from under Michael to take off her shorts as well.

Chelsea, wearing nothing but her bra, sat on his lap, facing him.

"I'll let you do this next part."

Michael reached around her back and handled her bra strap. Her breast hindered his arms a bit, but it was all in good fun. He panicked a bit when he could only barely reach the part he had to undo under serious effort.

"Don't worry, I'm flexible enough," Chelsea said with a smile.

Her breast popped forward as she reached behind her own back and undid the bra. Michael fell backwards a bit as her breast revealed themselves in their full glory. He felt his crotch pushed deep into Chelsea's ass as her noticed how her breast defied gravity. He only now realized the greatness of her ass as his penis was being cushioned by it. It was practically already sex (as far as he felt).

Bubbles, who was looking a bit sad when he looked over, started to take off her sports bra. Her breast majestically showed their true size, which was quite a bit bigger than he imagined it. He also notices that her ass was a bit curvier than her. Even from the front, it was irresistible.

"He sure enjoyed that," Chelsea said referring to the penis she was currently sitting on.

"Really?" Bubbles responded.

"Yes," said Michael, "You are a beautiful women and my first true love."

"Really, in the presence of Chelsea, I thought you wouldn't even notice me."

"Don't be silly girl," Chelsea said, "He loves you. I wouldn't deny you the opportunity to go first. I'll just do support."

Chelsea shook her ass and jiggled her boobs making sure the erection kept going strong.

"Actually, I don't think I can go first," Bubbles said.

Michael push Chelsea flat on the bed, her face was nervous and excited.

He started to lick her titties, which was a lot of ground to cover. Chelsea moaned very loudly as she appreciated the extra foreplay.

"Don't stop"

He then felt a second set of breast snuggling his back.

"I still want to be a part of this," she said.

"I have a nice set of pillows you can used right here," Chelsea said pushing her breasts.

Bubble awkwardly moved her head to rest on Chelsea's rack, lying diagonal across the bed. With both of his mates looking up at him, it was the perfect moment to cross the line.

With a single long thrust, the leg cramp from earlier acted up, making him fall on the girls instead of actually putting his dick into Chelsea. His hand landed on one of Bubbles's boob, which had its own special, firmer feeling. Bubble longingly looked at him.

Not wanting to lose the feeling of his wonderful mishap with Bubbles, He thrust his member in breaking though her barrier. Chelsea gasped.

_I'm in her?_

Her wet pussy accepted him in. He was actually having sex with a girl, with breast larger than his head no less, while groping another beautiful girl's breast. He looked up at the two girls faces. Chelsea, had her eyes closed and mouth open in clear euphoria, and Bubbles he the widest simile on her face. Unsure of why Bubbles seemed to be having the time of her life, he focused on fucking Chelsea making sure he doesn't stop thrusting her.

Suddenly, like some sort of sick trap, her pussy closed up around his penis. Chelsea screamed in pure pleasure. Her pussy, while hindering his movement, did treat his penis to the best thing he has even felt, while topping it off with a bountiful squirt.

He wasn't sure if his body figured it out before his mind, but he was in perfect harmony with Chelsea has he ejaculated, at least for a second. While filling up Chelsea, his looked down at Bubbles. Bubbles giggled (maybe even laughed), and didn't seem at all to mind lying on the girl he was having sex with. She unexpectantly pulled him into a kiss, all while the other girl was squirting her pussy juice on his penis. The ejaculation continued and Chelsea's cunt got an even tighter grip. His entire universe existed in these two girls and his penis, and even his urethra felt more like a main organ while shooting out semen.

Eventually his semen ran out, but the juices from Chelsea didn't stop flowing. She seemed have not changed her expression since her orgasm began. Eventually, she spoke.

"Bubbles, be ready to take over. I think I'm about to out."

Without saying a word, Bubbles start to move herself more on top of Chelsea, her cunt touch his belly button. She was clearly nervous about this by her expression, but she at least seemed to be aroused by the thrusting of his body against her.

"Your face was sort of funny to watch during that. I can't wait until I do that to you.

Chelsea didn't seem ready to let go and was milking his penis for everything it was worth. He started to have his doubts that he would be able to penetrate Bubbles afterwards.

He felt a lot sweat dripping down on his hand from Chelsea's breast. He probably would lose his leverage above the two girls if he played with them using his hands. His orgasm was over, although his penis felt sensitive inside the pussy. He also felt his arms tire out. Chelsea didn't seem to notice him weakening and continued to squeeze.

Bubbles and Michael look at each other and their eyes met. Bubbles looked innocent somehow. Her long blue hair was all over Chelsea's sweaty chest, and something about her eyes said, "I love you." She moved one hand to her breast and the other one to her own cunt stroking it. He felt Bubbles's cunt get ready as Chelsea ran out of steam. Bubbles hand started getting faster, and somewhat sloppy, but her pussy started to get quite wet quickly. Her eye's said, "Do me." He felt his penis get harder again inside of Chelsea.

With a single thrust out of Chelsea, her broke through Bubbles's hymen and was now fucking her. Bubble screamed in pain somewhat loudly. Chelsea hugged Bubbles from below to comfort her after the pain of her deflowering.

"No, don't relent, please," Bubbles said.

He now felt that both Chelsea and Bubbles were his. He trusted harder and harder into his property. What a horrible way to think, they weren't human, they are his "Pokémon," but the fact that they looked so close to human was off putting. Bubbles's face seemed to turn to complete enjoyment. It was so odd seeing her with such strong expressions, and it was nice to know that she was having these feeling. He went harder and harder until her pussy clamped down, noticeably tighter than Chelsea's ever did. This time there was no confusion as her pussy seem to collapse and dumped liquid on to his member.

Her pussy was tight enough that his could not escape or move in the slightest. At the very base of his penis, her pussy would not let go. His arms give way and without leverage, his feel on top of Bubbles, his face fell besides Bubble's head and on top of Chelsea's titty. Bubbles just continued to squirt happily onto his rod.

It felt not as if he was on top of Bubble's, but as if he was entirely inside her. In hindsight, going for two girls at once on his first time might not have been a good idea, but he was sure he was able to satisfy them. He felt ready to fall asleep.

Bubbles pulled him to the side, and starting to hiss him while Chelsea's breast pushes up against his face.

"Bubbles, you don't mind if I play around with him while you're doing that?" Chelsea said not waiting for an answer and rolling Michael and Bubbles so Bubbles was on top of pile. Bubbles didn't seem to mind and continuously reached for interesting places as she was having sex. Chelsea moved down so her breasts were at his back and her crotch at his butt. She got to work humping his ass making him thrust his penis up and down. Bubbles's pussy loosened and a ridiculous amount of her juice gushed out. She was actually tight enough to hold it in apparently.

Chelsea was audible enjoying humping him, as she started to go at masturbation speed. Bubbles was enjoying herself at her pussy, probably thinking that the energy was coming from her him. They clearly weren't as tired as he was. Despite being sleepy, it was good that it wasn't ending. Without any effort his cock was moving up and down in Bubble's pussy. Chelsea humping thrusts were a bit more of a vibration than his natural penis movement and Bubbles was technically on top. He guess he should be grateful Chelsea was so strong and doing most of the work at this point.

The Bubbles still enjoying herself realize she had control from her position and started to move up his member. Meanwhile Chelsea grabbed his waist and started to make vibration he recognized as nearly climax speed. He didn't know how she typically masturbated but her breathing was as rapid as it was during her last orgasm. Suddenly Bubbles clamped down on his penis and squirt her juices yet again. She looked passionately into his eye. She arced her chest to display her boobs more prominently. He felt every muscle of his body tighten. He moved his legs to avoid another cramp, rubbing them against the girls' legs. Dirty Chelsea started to rub her legs against his legs.

Michael orgasmed yet again, marked by Chelsea's vocal yells of pleasure her own same-time-climax. Bubbles manage to keep her most recent orgasm going as will and all three were in climax. Chelsea and Michael both became limp from exhaust enjoying the feeling. Bubbles kissing Michael extending her own long orgasm as her own parts continue pampering his penis with her tight grip and seemingly endless squirts .

Bubbles's vagina loosened up again, and Bubbles picked up speed. She was sweating, giving her the appearance of being frantic. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one under pressure.

"Bubbles let me have the top."

_What am I thinking? Bubbles is the only one here with energy left__._

And so Bubble dismounted and laid besides Chelsea. It was a simple matter of rolling onto her from the super busty Miltank girl. Chelsea's left breast cover Bubble's right breast and Bubbles was awaiting penetration. Chelsea's eyes were closed, but she seemed aware still.

His penis was erect, but not hard. He placed a hand between Chelsea's and Bubble's boobs, grasping on Bubble's firmer boob. Her boobs were big enough for his hand, and that made his lower parts happy again. He couldn't help but be distracted by the Chelsea breast yet again, but it was more curiosity than sheer attraction.

_If I suck her nipple__,__ would milk come out?_

The thought of sucking her great hills again brought his boner to full power yet again. Chelsea nipple wasn't far from his face yet that erection was for Bubbles. It was quite stupid to have the thought of one-woman fidelity at this point. Guilt wasn't going to make this better for anyone.

He closed his eyes and used his tongue to navigate Chelsea's large spherical landscape. After a slightly salty taste tour, he took a lap around her nipple and started to suck. He was careful not to dig his teeth into her tinder tiities. Chelsea stirred, and Bubbles's pussy started to get wetter. Chelsea move her own hands to handle her own breast. The movement felt heavy on his hand between the two girls' breast as well as on his suckling mouth. He pressed his penis into Bubble's vagina. Bubbles started to breathe deeper and her pussy tightened. Those two things were the only indication of Bubbles's enjoyment while he was engorged in Chelsea's beast. Chelsea's nipple was getting more erect (if that's the right word) and sweet milk came into his mouth.

Michael wasn't sure of he found this arousing, but the taste was nice. The girls seemed to accept the slower pace of the sex. The warm milk was quite calming. It was clearly the best non-orgasmic sex moment. Maybe not, since there was not quite a lot of good moments. His eyelid felt heavy and he lost his hardness.

Bubble turned over so she was face down, and butt up. His now flacid penis was safely sat in her ass. She shook her booty in a most fun manner.

"I felt that," Bubbles said, "you're still there. Just think dirty thoughts."

"What would count as dirty after this?"

"You're going to have sex with lots of girls. Maybe six at once, maybe one right after another, and your about to backdoor one right now," She said as the dick on her ass got harder, "There's your male instincts. It's one girl's pussy after another, all the time."

She gasped as the penis went up inside her.

"Oh," she let out a long gasp, "this certainly isn't the same, but go on."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just keep going"

Her anus was certainly tight, but it didn't seem as accommodating as her vagina. It was still a great feeling of dominance uplifted him want to reach past his limit. He repeated thrusted pass her sphincters.

"Bathroom!" Bubbles yelled.

Bubble jumped ship and ran to the restroom. Michael wasn't too disappointed because it felt good to end on a dominate note. He turned to cuddle with Chelsea, who surprised him wrestling her under him so that her breast weighed heavy on his chest.

"Oh god, I don't even have to get creative with you," she said pressing her boobs together.

"I guess your boobs and my penis are a match made in heaven."

"Your penis and My boobs, my ass, bubbles ass, Bubbles boobs, Bubbles pussy, my pussy," she said pressing her breast at each mention, "and Ella's breast."

"Your breast, your eyes too but mostly your breast."

Chelsea giggled. "You asked for it."

Chelsea sat up with her breast only slightly aware of momentum an gravity. She curled her back so her breast landed on his crotch and, most important, his hard-ass penis. His member stuck up into the bottomless depths of her bosom. The skin of his penis stuck to the skin of her breast. She pushed her titties together and it became clear her mammaries were too sweaty for that kind of play. She lifted her chest up and started giving him a handjob. She started with the shaft and crept down the base of the penis. Her hand found the scrotum to be quite fun to play with. She leaped forward and rode herself into his penis. He boobs were impossible not to watch as she went up and down. She lean forward and Michael felt an impact on his chest. At this point she was using her beast resting upon his chest for leverage.

Every time she went up and every time she went down it was felt through her breast and show on her face. Michael didn't care about dominance anymore as he just wanted to survive at this point. Of course he was going to survive. He shouldn't be enduring, but savoring.

The minutes went by unchecked, as his erection wouldn't climax, it didn't relent either. The girl just kept on going up and down. He hoped that the night would last forever.

Eventually her vagina clamped down at the very base of his penis. Under the weight of her breast and her capture of his member inside her, he felt like a trapped creature, and was glad about it. Not only was he inside her, but he was inside her forever.

As the last of Chelsea's strength waned she fell on him. The sex has ended, but he still felt inside her. He couldn't escape the sleeping girl on top of him, and it made him feel "tucked in." There was a special gratification of feeling the curves of a sleeping girl.

Before he fell asleep, he noticed Bubbles hug him from the side. One last goodnight kiss…

* * *

**This is my first lemon ever! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Lemons seem to perfer first person but the rest of the story wouldn't match up. Next story needs first person prespective, I think.  
**


	11. Departure

Michael woke up with a girl on top of him. Even with his eyes closed, it was clear it was Bubbles. She was cuddling him, and was quite a bit more awake than he was.

"What happened to Chelsea?" Michael asked.

"She woke up in the middle of the night and took a shower. She put her bra back on and fell asleep on the floor. I decided that I wanted to snuggle up with you one on one while you were still asleep."

Sure enough Chelsea was lying on her back still sleeping with her breasts contained in her bra.

"You were getting hard. I was hoping you would wake up soon," said the naked blue-hair girl on top of him.

"Bubbles, we've just had sex."

"Not really, it's been at least 14 hours, and you seem to want it."

"That's just morning wood. Let's wait until next time, and it will just be you and me, okay?"

* * *

Michael was standing at the coastline of Olivine city. It was already afternoon around the time he woke up and he was just standing there thinking. Was what he doing right? Even though both of the girls consented, the circumstances were far from what he thought was normal. Should he consider himself lucky or was he merely coercing them?

"Bubbles, Chelsea, come out!"

The two girls emerged from their respective balls. The three just stood there for a while exchanging glances. Chelsea seemed happy, but confused to why she was called out and Bubbles looked like she was anticipating something from Michael.

"Do you love me?" He finally said.

Chelsea spoke out startled, "What do you mean? I thought love was part of the whole deal, right?!"

"I think he means how you feel towards him, Chelsea."

"Of course I love him. I can't explain how I feel in any other way. This is love, right? I really look forward to the rest of my life with him."

"The rest of your life, Chelsea?" Ask Michael "Is that really how you imagine your future?"

"Yeah, even after you get married and have children. I really like children. I could even help your wife breast feed."

_Get married? Start a relationship with a human girl?_

Michael sort of stopped considering relationship with human girls when he got Bubbles. As much as he pondered the morality of sexual relationships with Pokémon girls, he never once thought about the actual alternative. An overwhelming feeling of guilt pulled down his spirit completely as he realized he was planning to bed all of them this entire time. He realized that he felt this way about even Pinky.

He was planning, in fact, to have Ella and Sandy to warm up to him. While doing it with his team on a daily basis that he would indirectly taught Aerie's with her imposed celibacy until she finally put out. He caught Chelsea because of her breast, and didn't really expect her to like him so soon. He expected Bubbles to sleep with him first, and accept it because she was raised to accept it. He was simply deceiving himself to think he was a good person.

He felt sick, and deserved it. He tried to trick himself into thinking he was a decent person.

"And then when you get old and… um… Michael, did I say something wrong?" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, you convinced me you love me, but I haven't heard an answer from Bubbles."

"What? I gave you my answer last night. Did you not believe me?" She said defensively.

"You mean right before we had sex?" Michael said.

"Yes, I meant I then and I mean it now. I love you."

"Um, Bubbles, You don't exactly seem too sincere about it." Chelsea pointed out.

Chelsea did have a point in that Bubbles did not say that like a lover typically would. She said it like it was a simple statement, with more annoyance than anything else. However, Michael believed her. It was more like she's annoyed by the fact that the statement "I love you" is less evident than "water Pokémon are weak to electricity." It wouldn't convince him if she was any other girl, but with her, it made perfect sense.

"Bubbles, I love you too."

Chelsea interjected, "Do you really think she means it?"

"It is just how she is," he replied.

"So I guess we sorted that out," Bubbles said.

"Yes, but there is a whole different matter I must also deal with," Michael said as he threw out his other three Pokémon.

Aerie and Ella appear standing, but Sandy appeared with her eyes wide and her hands up her skirt. Her yellow panties were damp.

"gaahwneee!" yelled the fox-girl getting to a more dignified position, "Can't you give me just some warning before you're about to do that!"

There was an awkward pause as Sandy stood their blushing nonstop.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I'm allowing you to go free if you don't want to stay with me," Michael said.

"What?" Said Chelsea, Aerie, and Ella. Sandy's face had a more shock look than when she was called out while masturbating.

"I… don't think that's a good idea," said Bubbles.

"Shut up Bubbles!" Aerie scolded.

"I'm having too much fun to leave. I've gotten so much stronger," said Ella. "I'm staying with him."

"Seriously, I don't think this is a good idea. We're going to lose elemental balance and it will be a waste of time and energy training," Bubbles said

"Why the hell would I care about your little adventure here? My world doesn't revolve around you guys," Aerie said.

"But the choice rest with our trainer, Michael. He still can keep all of us if he decides to."

"Bubbles! I've made up my mind. I'm not keeping anyone against their will."

"See, I don't really want to keep arguing against this bitch. Sandy, I'll help you get back home," Aerie said.

"Umm, I'm not sure I want to go home," Sandy responded.

"What? Are you sure? I don't think you'll get more chances," Aerie said.

"Sandy do you really want to stay with me for now?" Michael asked

"I just feel like I belong, but I'm not entirely sure. I can change my mind later, right?"

"Of course Sandy."

"Whatever, I'm off" Aerie proclaimed.

"Wait!" Yell the Vulpix.

Sandy ran and jumped onto Aerie.

"This is the last chance I have to hug you." Sandy said.

"Sweet little kid you are, but I really don't belong here."

"Kid? I'm just short."

Aerie let Sandy finish her hug, then flew off towards the east.

"Bubbles," Michael said as they watched the owl girl fly away," still think I did the wrong thing?"

"I seriously doubt you can be a Pokémon master if you don't feel okay with holding a Pokémon against their will. It not like wild Pokémon are going to jump at the chance to join us. There's plenty of Aeries out there, and very few Chelseas."

Michael turned his eyes towards the Bubbles. She was still watching Aerie fly away as if she didn't say what she just said. It was probably worst that she was probably right.


	12. A Night with Bubbles

The Pokéball shook several times and then the Chinchou popped out free yet again.

"Chelsea finishes her off with stomp!"

"But I thought you were going to capture her."

"I'm out of Pokéballs. Just finish her"

Chelsea stomped on the bluish girl with antenna and knocked her out. Chelsea's opponent sank back into the sea.

Michael was hoping to get a new Pokémon or new moves for Bubbles and Sandy. Chelsea was the only one who didn't have any moves that could effective damage for the gym leader. Jasmine specialized in steel type Pokémon and that was sure to be a challenge. Even with the good offensive type effectiveness Ella was a double edge sword against any electric or rock type.

It was getting late and there was not nearly as much progress as he hoped. He recalled Chelsea and headed back to the Pokémon center.

Later he was lying in bed. There was still risk in taking on the gym leader. He couldn't keep any of his Pokémon he if didn't take the league challenge and he loved both Chelsea and Bubbles.

_Bubble! I promised to have sex with her tonight__._

Michael was nearly thinking last night was a fluke, forgetting that he had that possibility at his waist the entire time. Michael checked over his clothe making sure he was presentable. He felt nervous as he held Bubbles's Pokéball.

_This is silly. It not a first date. We fucking consummated our relationship last night._

He threw out Bubbles Pokeball and the the girl appear in nothing but her underwear. She was standing nervously without any trace of seductiveness.

"You're fully dressed? I thought it would be best to get ready for this. You still want to do this, right?"

"Bubbles, I think I might have had some bad thoughts while we were doing this last night."

"What did you mean bad thoughts? You loved both of us while doing it, right? You shouldn't feel guilty by expressing your love."

"I know, but I don't think I respected you enough. I've already accepted that I can love more than one girl, but I had some disturbing feelings last night. I actually thought of you as my property, as if I owned your sexuality."

Bubble stood there mystified. However, instead of turning into disgust, she smiled. The smile went from being amused to being seductive. He wasn't sure if that made her seem like a normal girl, or less like one.

"I think I understand," she said moving closer putting her hand on the rim of his pants.

"What do you mean Bubbles? How could you possibly understand?"

"Well," she said pulling down his pants, "I felt the same about your penis in my vagina. I considered it mine, and all mine. Heck even while Chelsea was there helping you stand strong I felt I owned _you_ while you were inside me."

"Really," Michael said pulling his shirt off, "and yet you remind me off all the girls in my future while having sex?"

Bubble sat Michael do on the bed at a level making sure he had her chest in mind.

"I have a vested interest in your penis," she said pulling his underwear down.

"Well, for this night I can say it's all for you," he said taking her bra off.

Her round D titties fit her body well in a way that was special. Chelsea's oversized breast certainty would be fun every once in a while, but nothing could take away from Bubbles's bare chest beauty. He did not have to worry about. Her hand stroked her own boobs making the closeness oh so real. Moving her breast around, she caught his face with the slopes of her valley. Michael started making out with her boobs. Bubbles let out an audible moan.

Michael reached down to pull off her panties, only to find her bare labia. She sat astride his lap with her naught bits rubbing up against his. In this position, he couldn't adjust his pelvis at all and could only wait for her to come down. She shook her ass a bit measuring the hardness of his member and she came down with her pussy on his dick with extra wetness.

She moved up and down making him come closer to climax. He could do any of the work so he relaxed as he sprayed his seed into her. Immediately after, her juices erupted and she closed onto the penis. He fell back on the bed with the women still possessively milking his penis.

With neither of them in the position to move well, they just enjoyed the moment as if they could freeze it in time forever. The semen just kept coming as Michael held her in her seated position. It was a very long orgasm and she arc her back yelling out, making her breast much more prominent.

She released his member and fell on his body smothering him tiredly.

"We have no idea what we're doing," Michael admitted.

"Yeah, but I can't complain about the end result."

They fell asleep in that position.


	13. Vs Jasmine - The Fox's Reward

It was time to battle the gym leader and Michael had a plan to take her out. He decided who would be best on each opponent.

"Yes, I Jasmine, leader of Olivine City gym, accepts your challenge."

Her first Pokémon was a male Magnemite who was nearly taken down by Chelsea. Chelsea had no good attacks and was eventually knocked out by a sonicboom. Ella finished off the Magnemite quite easily and was able to take out the next one even though she was paralyzed by it. Now she had only one Pokémon left and it also happened to be the largest Pokémon Michael has ever seen.

Steelix looked to be about 18 feet tall, and if he wasn't made of steel he would have certainly collapse under his own weight. This Pokémon was the clear reason why her gym didn't have a roof.

"Go Bubbles! Start out with Surf!"

Bubbles materialized, "Holy shit, what the hell is that!"

"Use Surf before he can get to you!"

"Use Sunny Day," Jasmine commanded.

The daylight intensified and Steelix was painful to look at with the bright light reflecting off of him. Fortunately, Bubbles summoned the water for Surf.

The Surf attack hit, but the Steelix didn't seem hurt by it.

"Although Steelix is ground type and weak to water, Sunny Day weakens the power of water type moves. I'm afraid that your Croconaw won't be able to match up against Steelix. Use Iron Tail!"

The giant steel hit Bubbles square in the chest. She was knocked off her feet but she was able to get back up.

"Give me one more shot," Bubbles said.

"Okay, use Surf!"

Once again water cover the floor and was shot at the giant. Steelix showed weakness in his legs and stumbled a bit. However, Steel managed to whip his Iron tail out and Bubbles was knock to her feet. Michael ran over to check her life signs. She was knocked out but she continued breathing.

Michael only had to pokemon who could fight, neither of which were very likely to do enough damage. Steelix was just too strong. A paralyze bug that might get one punch in and a small fire type girl with weak attacks. However while sunny day was in effect the choice was clear.

"Sandy go!"

Sandy look up, but not at her humongous opponent. She looked straight at the blinding sun. She could either use fire spin or ember, neither of them that strong even in this weather. Fire Spin would take a while to deal damage, while Ember would do slightly more damage. Confuse Ray would rely on mostly luck, but that seemed to be the only thing that would let them win. It was still quite unlikely.

"Sandy use, umm"

"Use Earthquake!" Jasmine yelled.

Steelix had to regain his balance from Bubble's last surf and Sandy posed to attack, except it wasn't confuse ray or fire Spin, as her didn't wave her body around in any way. It wasn't Ember either as flames didn't build up on her body. She instead put her chest forward and breathed in deeply. The small women took her stance against the 18 foot man.

"Use flamethrower!" Michael yelled. It wasn't like Sandy was about to wait. Straight from the fire inside her, she shot a distortional amount of flames from within her mouth. Her modest chest stood out proudly to make her airpipe as effective of a weapon as possible. Michael couldn't help but think how hot her chest was even as the Steelix fell.

"I didn't think you had a fire type when you sent out a water type against my Steelix. This belongs to you," Jasmine said holding up the Mineral Badge.

Michael walked up to take the badge, eyeing Sandy's butt and her short skirt on the way. She looked quite proud and happy. With the badge in one hand, her took sandy by the hand and looked into her eyes. She blushed a bit, but she smiled. They embrace shortly and her breasts were really quite hot. Without returning her to her Pokéball, they went back to the Pokémon center.

* * *

His Pokémon made speedy recoveries at the Pokémon center so with the day done early; there was only one thing left to do.

His Vulpix sat on the bed holding her skirt nervously. She knew he was about to have her, but she had trouble looking him in the eyes. She mostly looked at her lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said.

"It's okay to feel nervous. I was nervous my first time also."

"But, I just need another girl to talk to. I would like to talk to Chelsea first."

"Alright, I guess she would know what to say."

Chelsea materialized. Sandy was speechless.

"Chelsea, Sandy would like to like to talk to you about sex."

"Really? I not some sort of expert," Chelsea said.

"You know more than me," Sandy said, "I wouldn't have any clue what I was doing."

"Alright I have two piece of advice. Firstly it goes like this." Chelsea said moving a single figure through a hole she made with her other hand.

"I know that part!" Sandy yelled with her face going redder.

"Alright, second piece of piece of advice. Do what you wait. Don't worry about what you're supposed to do, just have fun."

"I don't know what you mean. I want to experience it, but…" Sandy's mumbled with her voice dropping to an incomprehensible level.

"Michael, I have to ask you something before you get all sexy time with Sandy!" Chelsea said, "Please milk me sometime today. It's been so long since I was properly milked."

"Is this something I'm going to have to do often?" Michael asked. Sandy wasn't making any noise whatsoever and was looking down at her feet. It seems like Chelsea advice didn't make her more ready for anything.

"Yeah, once a week will be good. It takes a little work but it doesn't have to be sexual. This Pokémon Center even has a machine for it, but I want you to know how to do it."

"Do you mean like, breastfeeding?" said the foxgirl.

Michael and Chelsea both looked at Sandy surprise. The redhead dropped her head in in shame. Michael could not believe how awkward this was getting.

"Sandy, do you want to learn also? I do have two breasts so it be quicker than just Michael alone." Chelsea proposed. Chelsea seemed to have more caring aura, even motherly. Chelsea seemed to think of Sandy as a child even.

"Alright." Sandy mewed.

Chelsea took off her shirt and Sandy fell off her feet at the site off her Bosom in her N-cup bra. Chelsea knelled down to bring up Sandy head. Sandy was mostly passive and wide eyed.

"Don't feel intimidated by these. We're all on the same team. Are you ready?"

"Alright," Whispered Sandy closing her eyes.

Chelsea pulled down her bra and the Vulpix suck on her nipple. They both looked quite peaceful. This was a pretty good arrangement as Michael would feel weird handling her milk tanks intimately without going all out sexual. Seeing this scene was perhaps the most peaceful sight since he started out on the journey. For a few minutes, Michael was content at watching them, somewhat regretting that Sandy probably will just go to sleep after this. Maybe he'll just fuck Chelsea.

"You're pretty good at this," Chelsea said, "Want to do my other teat?"

"Okay," Sandy agreed. She rolled over to Chelsea's over breast and ready to begin. Sandy's new position had her legs spread uncaringly. Michael looked up her skirt quite intentionally. It was wet, as he somewhat suspected, although he was mostly just wanting to see her panties.

"Sandy, are you a lesbian?"

Chelsea pushed Sandy off her breast holding her up.

"Have you been getting off on this?" Chelsea yelled angrily.

"I'm…" Sandy looked like she was about to cry. Michael put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Michael with a tear in her eye.

"Clam down Chelsea. Let her speak."

"Fine, I was just unnerved."

Sandy snuffled a bit then spoke," I think I'm straight. I like boys, but I not entirely sure."

Michael brought his face to her. This was the best test he could think of. She closed her eyes and they started to kiss. She was quite sloppy, but that could only mean she had those feelings toward him. She also tasted like milk. As soon as the milk taste dissipated, he ended the kiss.

"Chelsea, could you finish up with Sandy?"

"My breasts are a bit uneven so I guess I'm alright with it"

The two girl moved to the bed. Sandy, breathed heavily and put her face at the border of Chelsea's bra, and Chelsea let it out. Sandy kept her eyes open, but Chelsea had an approving face as she looked down.

Michael decide that this was leading some, he might as well take off his pants. He positioned herself to looked up Sandy's skirt. It wasn't very wet, but it was clear where the wetness was coming from. He got hard due to having this site at his leisure. The little bisexual girl probably like boys more than girls as he imagined that her would be even more aroused at Chelsea's tits than that. He moved closer to the girl's yellow-orange panty. He could smell her pussy. As soon a Chelsea was milk out, Sandy's pussy was his. Careful not to touch his prize his move his face closer to the panties. He's nose was only a couple of inches away. He butt look great from this angle.

Suddenly she started to get wet much quicker. He didn't sense any movement from the girl, but after a while, he figure out that his breath on her panties aroused her current level. He placed a figure on the lacing of her panties caressing the border of her womanhood. They was no doubt she was ready. Michael sat up and took off his underwear. He noticed a glare form the breastfeeding girl. He realized that breaking Sandy's hymen would be a bad Idea will her mouth was on Sandy's nipples.

Michael nodded. Chelsea finished up and pulled Sandy's face into her cleavage. Michael pulled off Sandy's panties and grabbed Sandy's tender breast. Sandy was dripping hard and Michael put his manhood on the edge of her innocence.

Michael thrusted in, forever claiming her innocence, while Chelsea muffled Sandy's screams of pain. Chelsea was holding Sandy down so Michael had fell reign over Sandy. After he allowed initial thrust sank into Sandy's psyche, he began hammering away. Her pussy was tight enough for his please, and soon her pleasure was proven as she orgasmed. Although her voice was muffled by Chelsea's breast her pussy clamping down more than enough reward. She was tighter than even Bubbles although not nearly as much juices came down. He ejaculated, and while she grasped onto the penis, he grasped her nearly burning breast. His semen went into her for a few seconds, but her hot chest start to become unbearable.

Her endurance ended, and Michael freed himself form her hot places.

"Good…" Sandy murmured falling to sleep.

Michael was glad his first time with her was a clear success. Now that he thought about it, he didn't technically get proper consent. He should be more careful, in the future.

He looked to Chelsea, who nudged the redhead off her body.

"Let see what your cool down time is," the sultry Miltank said, "you don't mind if I keep my bra on? I'm still sore from last time."

"Not at all. With you, I'll be fully ready in a minute."

Doing it up face to face, Michael realized her breast were better support. With all the foreplay focus on the breast he got ready in no time, and her too oddly enough.

"Yes," she whispers passionately, "take me like it's my first time."

Michael did it perfectly, with enough force to steal her virginity three times over. Instead of pain, of course, he delivered her pure pleasure.

Her orgasm was harder than his small one, but Michael couldn't imagine himself happier. She expressed her grate fullness with every part of her being, especially at her lower parts. It ended and Michael used the pillows nature created.

He slowly closed his eyes, thanking nature's bountiful gift for this night.

**Please Review! Good, Bad, or both; all will be appreciated. Just don't be stupid.  
**


	14. Ashton

**MickDunD: Thank for your support. I am actually decided to follow one of your suggestion.**

**The insane scientiest: Possibly.  
**

**Potentialauthor18: I haven't heard from you since chapter 9, before the lemons. Please review again.**

It was a long swim from Olivine to Cainwood. Bubbles did most of the work since she virtually carried in. She didn't mind too much since she didn't get a chance to swim often. However, it took nearly an entire day to get to the island, and neither of them had any energy to spare by the time they got to the beach. They did seemed a bit far from any actually civilization, as there were mostly only rocky slopes. There was however…

"A Larvitar!" Michael exclaimed

There was a small female Pokémon with green hair and green clothes. She had markings below her eyes and a hoody with a horn, which gave away her species. She seemed to just staring into the sky, before noticing Bubbles and Michael. She jumped up surprised ready to attack.

"Go away! You wouldn't want me."

"What is a Larvitar doing in such a strange environment? Surely you don't like the humidity of an island," Bubbles said.

"My trainer released me here. He lost his trainer license because everyone on his team was weak."

"Do you mean you don't want to be here? I could use a rock/ground type."

"I'm not strong though; there was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean? We all have our weakness. Have about you just stay with me until we come across your home. This island is no place for a Larvitar."

"I don't know, I just not sure I'm ready for another trainer." There was quite a bit of sadness in her eye.

"Look, how about I just bring you along until you want to leave."

"Does that mean I won't have to make a pact?" she asked.

"Of course, but I could really use your fighting skills. You can't be a complete freeloader."

"Alright, but the gym leader uses Fighting type. I could fight normal, flying, and electric, but not much else."

"Great, I promise that you can leave whenever you want," Michael said holding out a Pokéball.

"Okay, just call me Ashton. It's what I'm used to," she said disappearing into the Pokéball.

* * *

**Pokémon:** Larvitar (Ashton)

**Type**: Rock; Ground

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Adamant

**Ability**: Guts

**Height**: 137 cm (4' 6")

**Mass**: 44 Kg (97 pounds)

**Breast** **Size**: A

**Attacks**: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Trash

**Info: **Larvitar are shy Pokémon that prefer to live in dark caves. They are quite and antisocial.

"Wow, she knows how to thrash," Michael said looking at the Pokédex, "She must be close to evolving."

Tomorrow would be a gym fight against a Fighting type, and Michael was exhausted. He was soon at the Pokémon center, and got all his Pokémon healed.

In the apartment room he realized that it would be the first night in four nights he didn't have sex. He didn't know he that was a good thing to think about or not. Nonetheless, he fought against his fatigue and pulled out Chelsea's Great Ball. She materialized at the end of the bed.

"Are we finally going to do it one on one? You look a bit tired," she said.

"Just do what you want with me."

_That was so stupid sounding .No way she's fucking me now._

"Okay!" she happily complied.

Chelsea pulled off his underwear, and pull off her shirt. Before he could fully enjoy the juggles form the shirt, they were on his penis. He looked down at the breasts on his member and realized he could see his ever hardening penis being rubbed from both sides. It was better than pussy sex in the way that he was already "in" and that it was much more uniform and comfy, but the fiction was opposite on each side. She pressed her breasts together when his penis was fully erect. She let her weight down on him with only her tits for support and she straddled his leg to get herself off.

Chelsea grabbed his waist and started her high speed humping with her upper part of busy arms pressing her large bust which had…

His member exploded. Her vibrating Boobs alone would have been enough, but her masturbation on his legs and even her tight grip on his waist only reinforce the feeling. Without even trying his orgasm made him release so much of his liquid sex release, although the ejaculation was finite it was like an infinite heaven.

As he fell asleep, he felt Chelsea cum on his leg.


	15. Vs Chuck - And the Night Afterwords

Michael have been waking up to women all the time for the past few days, but this time was different. It was less of a triumphant wakeup call and warm girl to cuddle with. Michael had not opened his eye in refusal to ever let go of Chelsea in this warm bed.

His arms were across her breast, crossed between in her cleavage, and there was no effort, no foreplay required. Even without the fiction from her breathing chest, the excited feeling in his crotch was ensured to endure for quite a while. Still, he wondered if he could palm her boobs without waking her. And attempt to move his hand was met with her hand shoving his hand deep into her bra on her hard nipple.

This soon after lead to morning sex, and Chelsea's first true one on one with him. It was quite uncreative with him on top doing it vanilla, but it was perfect as far as Chelsea's was concerned. She treated him well, and now he was giving her the intense fucking he ever gave.

The events from there up until the gym battle were kind of a blur, but he had a plan for this gym. The gym leader, Chuck, was a large and muscular man.

"Ella, come out and use Barrier."

The red bug-girl exchange punches with the gym leader's Primate. Finally Primate made Fury Swipe in a last ditch effort to do damage pass Ella's barrier, but Ella ended the fight only slightly bruised.

"You can do this Ella, he only has that one Pokémon after this," Michael said.

Chuck recall his Primate and sent out his Poliwrath. The Poliwrath has the appearance of one of those strong fat guys you see in weight lifting competitions. He had hypnotic swirl on his large belly as well.

"Ella, use Thunder Punch until he faints."

The gym leader commanded his Pokémon to use mind reader, and Ella manage to get two thunder punches in. Suddenly a wild punch exploded on Ella from the Poliwrath. Ella stumbled in midair a bit, and then delivered a fist full of lightning between his eyes. The blue fighter couldn't stand it and he fell unconscious.

"Good job Ella, I knew you could do it."

Ella, turn back at her trainer and smiled. Michael though about Ella's deceptively strong body. She had a large bruise from the Dynamic Punch, but she didn't mind the pain being as victorious as she was.

He ran up to kiss her, but she only had a confused face when he brought his face close to hers. He settled for a hug.

There wasn't much to do on the island after the gym battle, so Michael decided to go back to the mainland. Bubbles did a much better job of toeing Michael this to around and reached Olivine before nightfall. It was an easy gym battle, yet the fact it was on an island made it take so much time and work.

_~~~that night~~~_

Bubbles, Ella, Chelsea, Sandy, and Ashton were lying on the grass watching the stars.

"Don't you ever wish you go there," said Bubbles.

"I don't really know what the stars are supposed to be close up," said Ashton.

"Star have planets, like Earth is a planet, but no one has been there," Said Chelsea

"I'm not sure I understand you, do you mean unknown regions?"

"Yes, but no one has ever seen life from another world," said Bubbles.

"But I haven't seen much of this world yet, so what's the point?" Sandy said.

"Well, if life appeared somewhere other than earth, then it would probably be much different than anywhere on Earth. Plus there are more stars in the sky than there are grains of sands in all the beaches in the world."

"I would like to meet the person who counted, that can't possibly be true," Ashton retorted.

"Ella, would you like to see other planets?" asked Bubble

Ella was silent. She hasn't really talked yet.

"The sky really is no closer to the stars than the ground. It's best not to dwell on such things," said Ella.

"For a flying type, you are quite down to Earth, aren't you," said Chelsea.

"Sorry, I don't care about the stars."

"Is something bothering you?" asked Chelsea.

"It's just I don't know what I want to do in life. I want to make something of myself, so I've gotten stronger. The thing is now that I've seen many other species do I realize that I can never be that strong. I'm just a Ledain."

"Ledain, we all have strengths and weaknesses. You did an excellent job at the gym today," reminded Chelsea

"I only did well because I had type advantages. I'm only good against fighting types. I'm dead against ice, electricity, rock, fire, and anyone who simply came from a stronger species. You're stronger than me, and so is Bubbles, and she haven't even reached her final evolution yet. I'm just going to be dead weight especially when the fighting types start beating me."

Bubbles then interjected, "You shouldn't think about things in terms of brute strength. Of course you won't be as strong as a Monchamp, but you did use an element punch today. You're pretty good with your punches, and I can think of a few bulky Pokémon that would fear an ice punch from you. Of course you can't do that now, but you could always rely on moves like barrier to even things up. You shouldn't sell yourself short."

Ella was lost for words. She want to argue back, but she think Bubbles was right. She actually said the right thing for once.

"Also Ella, you should try making a pact with Michael sometimes."

"What the Hell, Bubbles?!"

"Why not? It's not like he will use his legal claim to force you to stay with him forever."

"It's just; I don't think I feel that way."

"It's be fun. Have you even tried doing it before? "

"Shut up!" Ella yelled.

"Don't feel obligated to answer her questions," Ashton said, "It be weird if everyone I was traveling with were having sex with the same guy."

"I agree with new girl," Chelsea said, "You should do it only when you want, and who you want, given that they are willing. Plus it means more fucking for me."

"Do the stars look like they're moving odd?" Sandy asked, clearly not interested in their 'mature' conversation.

"Sandy what do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"You're just tire" said Bubbles.

"Hey does anyone remember how we got her?" asked Ashton.

Everyone sat up looking at each other. No one remembered how they got there. The moment of realization sunk in. They had no clue where they were, or where Michael was for that matter.

Chelsea looked over the cliff edge and saw only darkness. The opposite direction was an insurmountable slope. Chelsea then looked up at the sky like everyone else.

"It's rippling, like a reflection of water. But that doesn't make any sense"

Then I dawned on them, it wasn't the star's reflection on the water, but they were looking at the star beneath the water. They were drowning, except Bubbles.

Bubbles tried to gather everyone up and swim them up to the surface, Chelsea was already floating upwards, but however, Ashton's skin was peeling off. Bubbles then remember about the Vulpix's internal flame. Sandy was going to die.

"Five minutes until brain damage sinks in", Bubbles thought to herself, "It should take only three minutes to reach the surface."

Chelsea was swimming ahead, while Bubbles pulled up Ashton, Ella, and Sandy. All heat left Sandy and Bubbles knew she was dead, but she couldn't just leave her body to sink into the bottom of the ocean. Ashton lost consciousness and so did Ella. They were easier to drag along without them struggling. Chelsea movements slow and she just floated upwards. Bubble had no choice but to pass her.

Suddenly, Bubble's felt a downwards pull. Her entire world of hope for her remaining sisters broke.

"8 minutes until I lose consciousness, no, 4 minutes due to exertion. 9 minute until Brain damage sets in, 14 minutes until death. Nothing I can do for Sandy, I should use that hand to keep a hold of Chelsea."

She couldn't let go of Sandy's body, despite her best effort. She was fighting whirlpool that formed around her. She finally let go of Sandy and reached for the Buoyant cow girl, but she was too far away.

She felt a hand on her ankle.

"Sandy," she yelled.

The redhead looked up at her with dead eyes. She was hanging by her claws. Bubble swam upwards actually making slow progress.

"less than 3 minutes," her brain told her. Bubble heart froze. A small part of her brain wanted to tell her she miscalculated.

She looked back down at Sandy, but saw instead, a large white Moemon with angry blue eye holding on to her.

"BEWARE, DANGER!" the eyes yelled.

Bubbles woke up screaming

…and covered in sweat

…while pissing herself.


	16. The Ladybug and the dream

Bubbles didn't speak all morning, and it probably either had to do with either the nightmare she had, or the fact she urinated all over her master last night. Fortunately, they were the only ones in bed.

"Bubbles, do you mind telling me what happened last night?"

Bubbles made a sort of grumbled a bit without opening her mouth.

"Bubbles, use words"

"I'm - sorry – Michael," she said on the verge of crying.

"Bubbles, you don't have to apologize."

Michael took her into his arms.

"Just tell me what happen."

"I had a bad dream. I don't remember everything about it but everyone"

A look of shock came across Bubble's face as she remembered something awful.

"I think I psychic Pokémon was involved."

"What sort of psychic Pokémon did you dream about?"

"No, I didn't dream about it. I don't think the dream was natural. I felt his presence and his overbearing eyes."

"What? Someone messing with you head using psychic powers, like some sort of assault?"

"He felt powerful, so I think would have gone worse if he meant harm."

Michael was pissed. He lost one Pokémon in a psychic sleep assault. It was horrible to think that they were all venerable even outside of battle. Every single one of his Pokémon could be a target.

_Shit, my other Pokémon may have been attacked last night._

Michael sent out all of his Pokémon. The four girls materialize ready to listen to him. Bubbles gasped.

"Bubbles? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just think I remember them from my dream and…" her voice dropping to unhearible levels.

"Okay girls, did any of you have any bad dream last night?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I remember swimming, but I can't remember why. I was doing something unrelated," Chelsea said.

Bubbles fell to her knees. Tears fell down her face as if Chelsea recited some sort of past trauma. Michael knelled down to hold her and Bubble leaned onto him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I should be fine from now one. Please continue."

"I can't remember why I was swimming underwater, but I think I was just hanging out with everyone before that. Even Ashton was there," Chelsea explain.

"Oh, Michael wasn't there though," Ella added, " I just remember suddenly being under water, and I can't swim. That part wasn't too vivid. So I guess we really did have the same dream. I remember you guys talking about space and Bubbles said some smart stuff, something about 'a few bulking Pokémon not taking ice punch.' I should really learn that."

"And then we talked about sex," Chelsea add.

Ella mood changed a bit. So Ella changed the subject.

"Sandy, Ashton, do you remember anything."

They clearly didn't.

Ella and Chelsea continued to talk back and forth on details of their dream conversation. Ella remember quite a bit better than Chelsea ("Yeah I guess I would say something like that"), and both of them have a vague memory of the water event. Neither of them had notice the presence of the psychic Pokémon themselves. Bubble refused to go into details, but what little she did say about it, it was clear that everyone died a watery death. She said that she didn't die, but she was at the point where she knew she wouldn't be able to save herself. Michael himself kept thinking of Pinky's death and couldn't help make the connection. If Bubble's believed she had died, would she have died in real life?

By the middle of the day everyone was in a very solemn mood. They were still in Olivine city, and decide that they should eat out. They ate at a BBQ place, and everyone ate well, except for Ashton. Chelsea meal had one too many veggie burgers, and the remaining one was shared between Michael and Sandy. It was surprising quite good, although definitely different from normal meat. Michael decided that everyone appetite was a sign of good health, although that didn't say much for Ashton. However something happened when the time came to order dessert.

Ella, who was sitting next to Michael asked, "After lunch can I speak to you in private?"

As the sound of Soda shooting out someone's nose testified, everyone heard that the same way.

Ella turned red as she tried to hide her face from everyone.

"Would you like to order dessert now?" asked the waitress.

"No thanks," said Michael, for he was about to get laid.

"No thanks," said Bubbles, for all her brain could do was repeat what she last heard.

"No thanks," said Ashton, for she was quite uncomfortable.

"No thanks," said Chelsea, for everyone else was doing it, and quite full as well.

"No thanks," mumble Ella, for she was very embarrassed.

"Yes please," said Sandy, for she really wanted the fudge brownie cake.

~~~Fifteen Minutes Later in the woods~~~

"I think this is far enough," Ella said.

"Agree, are you ready to do this."

Michael wasn't too sure about it himself, actually. All the other times, the passion just came. Maybe he just didn't have passion for Ella? No, he did like looking at her and even thinking about sex with her. He just needed a new mindset. Was this a special? No, not to him. It was another pussy for him to conquer. Michael felt himself get a bit excited downstairs. His mind doesn't always agree with his penis.

It took Ella a while to respond. Instead of a verbal affirmation, she simple pulled down her skirt and panties.

"I understand it will hurt a lot when you stick your dick in me. Please, I know you're experienced enough to do it without much trouble, right?"

"Yes, I'm experienced enough, I guess. Do you want a warning?"

"I don't know, just make it quick when you do it. I don't want to be deterred by the pain. I'm a strong girl, by I'm no masochist."

Michael took of his clothes. Ella laid down on the grassy ground and spread her leg. He brought his face to her face and they stared into each other's eyes. Michael torn her shirt open and then they joined lip. She was such a great kisser. Michael really never kissed a girl this good. His tongue was the novice at first, but he quickly learned how to dominate her.

Then it was time for some breast feeling action. Her place his hand across her chest and fucked around inside her bra. The kissing made everything move more than it normal would. He felt her wetness when his leg moved across her region, and he was more than ready to come down. He pulled his face away, pinned her arms down. And he came down into her cunt.

In trusted inward passing into her with great force. Suddenly, he was in all the way, not recalling any obstacle. Ella's face went from a bracing expression, to shear confusion.

"Ella, are you a virgin?"

"Well, now I'm not," she replied with a silly smile.

"Ella, your hymen has already been broken."

Ella looked up at him for a few seconds, until something occurred to her.

"Oh, so it only hurts the first time!" she said excited, "I hope you aren't disappointed."

Michael broke enough hymens to know that it's not an essential part of sex, or even worth it.

Suddenly her pussy started to get wet, and he realized he's been in her for that entire exchange.

"Fuck!" Michael commanding himself while pulling out and in.

"Yes, go, go, go, go!" Ella cheered.

Michael licked her, and pulled her up so he could reach the back of her neck, a spot Chelsea discovered on him. He stimulated her breast, and kept going faster.

"Go, Michael, do me harder."

He kissed her deeply and fucked her with all his might. He felt himself cuming and spilled into her. Then he ejaculated at full power. She petted him tightly throughout the orgasm. When he ran out of power, he fell down on her a bit to snuggle. She fell asleep in a few minute, so she was recalled to the Pokéball. He needed to get back on the trail.


	17. Something Missing

Michael needed to talk to someone while walked. He needed to make progress, but he never accounted for the delay. He decided to send out Chelsea to talk with, since see didn't mind talking about these things. She came out a bit disappointed.

"So are you done with you fun with Ella?" she asked begrudgingly.

"Chelsea, it didn't go well."

"So, you still had your way with her."

"Um, it was sort of the worst sex I ever had."

"What? But sex is always good isn't it."

"I just felt completely unsatisfied."

Chelsea's mood changed as she seemed to have sympathy.

"That's really strange. I thought men were always satisfied after sex. You did cum right."

"Yes, and pretty hard actually, but all at once."

"Good, it's not impotence. Well think of it this way, it was the best sex she ever had right. She hasn't felt any better in her life."

"It wasn't her first time."

Chelsea was taken aback by this.

"Wait, you mean… she all this time… before me? Damn! I didn't know she actually lost her virginity before me."

"Chelsea, can you focus on the issue please?"

Chelsea look away into the skyline. It was starting to get late in the afternoon. She was actually thinking about his issue.

"I just realized, that recently, when I put spring into my step, and when I tug on my collar, or when I just stretched out my back that you don't really play as much attention to my breasts as you used to," she finally said.

"Um, so, I respect you more. Are you saying you want me to look at your breasts more?"

"No, stupid. What I'm saying is that something is different about you than when we first met. "

"What exactly do you mean?"

Chelsea turn to Michael, and their eye meant. She came a bit closer, and closer. Finally she spoke.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought. It was a good train, too."

"Chelsea, are you sure you just didn't want to talk about your breasts? You are quite proud of them anyways."

"No, no, no. Just come to the lighthouse with me."

Suddenly Chelsea grabbed Michael by the hand and they headed to the lighthouse.

"I always wanted to visit the Lighthouse, Plus I think I remember what I was about to say."

She held his hand tightly leading the way. She seemed excited, and not just because of the lighthouse.

"You see, they problem is not just you normalized everything, It's that you're missing a big thing. We are going on a date. Just the two of us. You're missing romance with your life, although the first time we met was special, we haven't had any romance since then."

"Okay, so how about my other girlfr-er –pokemon?"

"Date them as well, heck, you should try to have a romantic date with all of us at once, when you get a full party at least. I'm sure it will be great practice for when you get a real girlfriend." Chelsea said with a sigh.

Chelsea was looking depress due to the last few would she said.

"Chelsea, you are a very special girl to me. Nothing will ever replace you in my heart. Don't act as if that's something not real."

Chelsea smiled at these words.

Finally they got to the lighthouse. There weren't any people nearby. They gotten to the doors but it was lock, there was a year old sign saying it was closed due public safety concerns.

"Ah, I really wanted to go to the top of the tower."

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I didn't know it was shut down."

"It's okay, as long as you're here with me."

So Michael sat and watched the sun slowly go down in the sky. Chelsea had a lot to talk about. She apparently liked looking at landscapes when she was young, but grew out with it. She eventually gain interest in the stars, but didn't know what they were. She asked her mom what they were and her mom didn't know what they were, and neither anyone in her community knew either, so she always asked random passersby, mostly Pokémon, what they were. Most of them gave different answers if they did answer, until one Houndour said something she didn't expect.

"'They are far away suns. I know humans study them, and there's an ex-slave(released, not escaped) Stantler that doesn't live to far from here. He seemed to know a lot about the sky.' he told me"

Chelsea thought that unusual explanation made more since than "sky Pokémon" or "holes in a giant sky curtain." After the Houndour give her directions she kissed him smack on the lips and ran off. That was actually her first kiss, but she it didn't occur to her until about an hour later.

"And then when I got to the creek where the Stantler live, but I got nervous the Stantler would be some shell-shocked old guy who was just crazy, but it was a women who not only had answers to all my questions, but she could tell me more stuff before I could even ask more question. I learned that there were 7 other planets circling just our sun, which were worlds just like Earth. Actually only 3 of them are solid, and two of them too hot, and one too cold. But then I asked how many suns there are, and she said 70 sextillion! I don't even know what that mean, but apparently there's another 'S'-trillion number below that, and quintillion somewhere."

Michael put his head on her shoulder, as he wasn't exercising his mouth as much as Chelsea was. He put his hand on her leg as he leaned in.

"And then I realize that all the strange lands and adventures I heard about the world, happen on just this one planet. The next day, when I went home, I realized that I would probably never see these worlds, but I thought about it nearly every day. It was sort of depression, but interesting all the same."

"Chelsea, I never imagine you would be a Science Fiction fan."

"What's that?"

Suddenly they heard an explosion above. Glass fell from above nearby.

"Someone must be up there," Michael exclaimed.

"I'm on it," said Chelsea, as so kicked the door of the lighthouse, and it fell open broken.

"Damn Chelsea, you have some strong legs."

"Of course, you try carrying two great big milk jugs about for ten years and see how tired your legs, and back, are after each day."

"Ten years?" Michael asked perplexed.

"I wasn't born in puberty!"

"Oh, let's go," Michael said feeling stupid.

They enter the building and went up the stair, and then they confronted by a person in Team Rocket grunt uniform.

"So you're the kid who has been making all this trouble," the Team Rocket member said to Michael.

Just then a bunch of vines caught him in a snap and threw him into the ceiling.

"No, that would be me" said a familiar trainer, with a familiar looking Bayleef.

**So I've gotten this far in my story and have a plan to finish it. It's going to be a while before that happens, so don't worry. I would like anyone who's made it this far to leave a review, even if it's just telling me who your favorite character is.**


	18. Battle at the Lighthouse! Part 1

The trainer from before stood beside his stolen Pokemon, who was quite taller since the last time Michael seen her. Her evolution was changed her physique differently than Bubbles' Evolution. The Bayleef was slightly taller than bubbles yet seemed much too thin to be healthy. Michael didn't know if it Bayleefs typically looked like that, but her midriff was disconcerting to look at. He notice that the trainer was actually slightly shorter than his Pokémon (and even shorter than Michael as well), and quite scrawny looking as well.

Chelsea jumped in front of Michael prepare to take whatever punishment the grass type could dole out.

"This building is full of Rockets. Do you really think it wise the challenge each other?" the trainer said.

"You stole that Pokémon from Professor Elm. You broke the law, so that make you a bad guy," Michael rebuked.

"Sorry, nothing you can do will ever change the Sally's relationship to me. I have long since bonded with her and I will be forever a part of her now. Will fighting me turns back the calendar?"

"Michael I think we have to worry about the Rockets. I don't know exactly what he did, but I know Team Rocket have done some pretty horrible things. I've heard stories, and as far as we know, they could be endangering every Pokémon in the region, wild or captured. I won't try to justify whatever he did, but I think we have bigger problems," Chelsea said.

Michael didn't know what to say, but he knew he would never approve of what this trainer did.

"Fine, I'll take on Team rocket with my Pokémon. Just don't expect me to do something like this next time we meet."

"Yes, I look forward to setting you straight in a fairer setting. By the way, my name is Ryan."

Both of the trainers then went up different sets of stairs. On the second floor, Michael and Chelsea ran into a Rocket Grunt, who sent out a lady Zubat. Chelsea promptly kicked the Zubat in the stomach.

"This what you rockets get for ruining my date!" Chelsea yelled.

"Damn cow, take this." The Rocket grunt said angrily.

He recalled the fainted Zubat and sent out a purple girl with something that looked like a skull draw on her torso.

"Chelsea, use defense curl now!"

Chelsea skid to a stop and braced herself for the oncoming attack. The Koffing glowed and exploded. The shockwave sent everyone flying. Michael opened his eyes and felt his body in pain, but it was ephemeral pain and nothing was broken. Chelsea land on the wall nest to where Michael was. She was clearly hurting didn't look as bad as Michael felt right now.

"I'm ready for your next Pokémon!" Chelsea declared.

The Rocket sent the koffing back into his Pokéball and ran away.

"Chelsea, you've done enough for now. Don't push yourself to hard.

"Did he just explode a Pokémon out of spite?" Chelsea asked shocked.

"Yes, he did. Return Chelsea, you need rest."

Michael went up another couple levels and found a female grunt. They sent out their Pokémon at the same time. It was Bubbles vs. Houndour.

Bubbles defeated the Houndour in one water attack, and rocket member sent out a Gloom.

"Let me stay in. He doesn't look that strong."

"All right Bubbles. Use Bite"

Bubble bit the Gloom, who then let out a bunch of poison gas.

"Bad idea," Bubbles coughed.

"Use Crunch. She won't be able to take that."

Bubbles bite down on the Gloom's face and he fainted.

The poison gas dispersed and Michael confronted the Rocket member.

"What is team rocket doing here?" he asked.

"We're using the equipment in the light house to signal something. That's all I know. I think it's a legendary Pokémon, but I'm not sure. The executive will take care of you if you try to go up there and stop them," she said.

Michael checked out Bubbles for poison symptoms, and she appeared to be poisoned for real by that attack. There were plenty of antidotes and Bubbles took needles better than any of the other Pokémon. She was soon better and they went up some more stair.

After run down a hallway and yet another Team Rocket member appear. He sent out a Tauros of all things! It was a bad match up for any of his usual Pokémon.

"Go Ashton!"

"What! You want me?"

"Yes, it's against a normal type?"

"Alright, I'll try my best."

"Tauros, use work up!"

"Ashton, use chip away!"

"Use take down on that twerp!"

The Tauros ran with blinding force right at Ashton. The sound of the impact was hard. Both of the pokemon fell over. After a bit of a struggle, Ashton was the one who got.

"Alright, use bite!" Michael commanded.

Ashton did so and the Tauros couldn't muster the strength to get up.

"Return you wimp," the Rocket said, "Get them Vileplume."

"Return Ashton. Sandy you can handle this. Use flamethrower"

Sandy appeared and shot flames at her opponent. It was a one hit knock out.

"Damn it, I better get out of here," said the rocket member, and he ran away.

Michael kept Sandy out as they looked for the stairs that would lead to the top floor. Then they heard Ryan's voice behind a corner

"You're already on your last Pokemon. You are nothing but wimpy scum without them."

A Murkrow was fighting on the side of a Rocket executive while Ryan had a Sneasel out.

"Finish it with Ice Punch."

The dark girl landed a hit right in the Murkrow's jaw, and Michael could see parts of her skin get penetrated by the freezing as ice encapsulated her face. Murkrow panicked in terror as she soon lost consciousness from the pain.

"You little shit!" The executive yelled madly, as he reached for a gun.

"Fuck," Michael yell as he tackled Sandy onto the ground to avoid any gunfire. Ryan threw out a Pokéball to defend himself. The Rocket fired at the Sneasel, but Ryan's other Pokemon took the shoot instead. A gray girl stood surprised as the bullet hit her in the chest. She looked down at where it hit, and then at the pistol being pointed at her.

"It's going to take a bit more than a light punch to take down a Skarmory," she laughed.

"Justice, stop screwing aro..,"Ryan commanded, before being cut off by more gunfire.

Michael huddled Sandy as four separate which ended in a grown man screaming.

The Rocket was bleeding profusely and the pistol lay on the floor with its barrel being crushed under Justice's foot.

"Firearms are illegal in Johto, and for good reason. I'm surprised on of Pokémon didn't turn on you. I suppose it's enough that you wounded yourself by a ricocheting bullet," Ryan scoffed before leaving him.

"You aren't just going to leave him there?" Michael protested.

"It's not my problem. It's his own evil deeds that made him end up like this. Plus it's a total waste of time to help." Ryan said before disappearing up the stair with his Pokémon.

"Sandy, grab a shirt or something from my bag. He's bleeding bright red and that's not going to heal by itself," Michael instructed, "Also, you lay down as we tend to you."

The Vulpix complied as pull out a white cloth.

"Why are you helping me? I just tried to kill a kid," The Rocket executive said.

"It doesn't matter. I would rather you be put in jail than to die like this. Also Sandy, find some object we can elevate his legs with.

Then someone else entered the room.

"Crobat, use Whirlwind!"

Suddenly Michael lost his footing and slammed against a closed door. Sandy, however, flew out an open Window.

"Sandy!"

Michael was running down the stair as fast as possible. Saying 'no' over and over. To see something so stupid as a whirlwind take Sandy away. She would have either landed on normal land, the sharp rocks at the bottom of the lighthouse, or the water. With the water was a very slim chance of survival. He finally reach the exit, and what he saw put him in a trance.

* * *

"Sandy?"

Sandy was standing, head down, a bit shaken, but completely unscathed.

He felt like he left reality, and walked into a dream. There was no way this was real. Survival would have been possible, but to see her standing unharmed was something else. Michael reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt it was real and Sandy looked up shyly. He embraced her and as tears rolled down both of their eyes.

"How?" Michael asked.

Sandy only could squeal as she was crying too intensely.

Suddenly, a hand that wasn't from Sandy slapped Michael on his ass and felt it up. Michael and Sandy lost their footing while hugging and fell to the ground.

"It was I whom saved the redheaded lass. One more thing, don't you dare try that move on me," Aerie said.

* * *

**This is my first Major Battle sequence. I had to split it up into two chapters because too much was going on. Is it good and interesting? Also, Michael now has a full party!**

**Also, I think a story with a Slowpoke Moemon would be so adorable! I do not think she would fit in here though.**


	19. Battle at the Lighthouse! Part 2

** Swordsman Wind Killers: No, the reason Aerie said "I hate you" to Michael is because she hated him at that time for catching her. Aerie is straight, and her motivations will be come more clear as the story progresses.**

* * *

"Aerie, you returned? Why? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I prefer not to talk about it," she replied, "I'm just sticking along for the adventure."

"But, with me? I don't even have your Pokéball anymore."

"I'll behave myself in public. You don't already have 6 Pokémon do you?"

It was hard accessing Aerie's motives. She wasn't about to spill it for sure.

"Actually I do have your Pokéball. I put it back with the empty Pokéballs without thinking," Michael admitted.

"Well then, you better find it. Did you catch anymore girls while I was gone, or maybe some boys," she asked oddly flirtatiously.

"Sorry Aerie. I'm still the only one with a penis around here."

"Well, the number of dicks our party has doesn't really matter, does it? We have bad guys to fight don't we?"

"Aerie, this isn't a joke. Sandy nearly died fighting Team Rocket."

"All the more reason I should came along. You need me to watch your backs."

Sandy hasn't said a word. She wasn't shaking from shock anymore. Michael decided to recall her to her Pokéball. He started shuffling through his Pokéballs.

"Aerie, if it is your choice, then you can come along. Just don't expect me to rush into danger like that again."

"Just red light me into the Pokéball already."

Aerie was recalled into her Pokéball when it was located.

Michael checked the time. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, but it felt like the day should already be over. Sandy was probably still terrified and needed to be snuggled and then loved. He probably should check back Pokémon canter and check for injuries. He started to head back to the Pokémon center, but his path was interrupted by a tall man with an Ultraball in his hand.

_Great, yet another thing I have to deal with today._

"You! I can't believe I found you," the man said.

"Do I know you?" Michael Replied.

"You and your family are the enemy of all that is good in this world. I was tracking someone else from your accursed lineage, and when I lost her I found you instead. Arceus is surely smiling down on me."

Michael sent out Bubbles, as this man was clearly some kind of fanatic.

"What the hell do you want?" Michael asked.

"Only for your life to end right here." He said.

_He looks serious. What are there so many violent people that I've been coming across today. _

He threw out the Ultraball straight up into the air. The blinding figured that appeared was at about 9 feet tall with great wings. As she materialized her wings showed many colors of the rainbow.

"Holy shit, that's Ho-Oh!" Bubbles exclaimed in terror, "There's no way I can fight a legendary!"

"Bubbles, exactly how strong are legendaries."

"They're forces of nature. I'm better off fighting a wildfire."

Ho-Oh then spoke, "Please understand that I bear no ill feelings for you. We only wish to prevent a great calamity. For that, you and your Pokémon must die."

"Me and my Pokémon must die? That doesn't make any since. I thought this was about my family," Michael protested.

"Ho-Oh, don't tell them too much. They aren't dead yet and living people don't need to know our secrets," the man said.

"Please trust in my power," Ho-oh replied.

"Very well, use Sacred Fire."

Pillars of flame circled around Ho-oh and the sky itself seemed to burn. The flames around Ho-Oh started to resembled plasma. Her mouth filled with flames and she started to take aim at Michael. Before the flames hit he felt himself get pulled off his feet.

Bubble managed to pick Michael up, and throw him into the ocean. She quickly followed and grabbed on to him.

"Quickly, take a breath," she yelled

Michael did so and was plunged underwater before Ho-oh got a chance to shoot more fire. He grabbed onto Bubbles waist and she started swimming fast. They notice that the shadow of Ho-Oh flew over them.

Bubbles considered her options. She could stay underwater and drown, or go to the surface and get burned. Both of those options were certain death. This was quite like her nightmare, but instead of the surface being unreachable, it was off limits. Her only hope was to go deep enough to lose Ho-Oh.

Bubbles started to swim deeper and away from the coast line. Michael started to grip harder trying to hold his breathe in, but after a minute or so he finally exhaled. Now that his body was desperate for oxygen it was time to go up. Bubbles altered direction and swam as fast as she could. As she started to get to the surface she swam straight up knowing that they were possibly visible. Birds Pokémon tend to have vision, and it was unlikely Ho-Oh was an exception.

They breached the surface and Michael gasped for air. Seemingly out of nowhere Ho-Oh was flying fast towards them and Bubbles pull Michael down again. Even Bubbles didn't get a good breath, and she might have to worry about her durability soon. Michael was clearly panicking, but he didn't really have the strength left to struggle against Bubbles.

There was a blinking light below. Bubbles swam towards it not really thinking. She saw it was a Lanturn girl, apparently swimming to them. Michael lost consciences at this point so Bubbles was getting desperate.

"We need to go deeper," said the Lanturn holding out her hand.

Bubbles didn't have the capacity to talk underwater like the fish-water group of Pokémon had, or their ability to breathe. Bubbles didn't trust her but she had no other choice. She took her hand.

The Lanturn took Michael's hard as well and started to swim fast and nearly straight down as well. She swam much quicker than Bubbles using just her fin and legs.

"What are you doing," Bubbles tried to say, but only air bubbles came out.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to save you."

The Laturn started to send out light signals from her antennae. Bubbles felt herself losing consciousness. She panicked too much and didn't have much time.

"Don't worry, I will save you and your trainer," Bubbles heard the voice from the dream say, "I see you meant my sister Ho-Oh. Please do not be so quick to judge her for this."

Bubbles blacked out.


	20. Special Chapter - Morty

**Special Chapter - Morty**

Morty opened his eyes. Above him his saw skulls and various occult devices strung across the ceiling. He was attached to various medical devices and IVs.

"Morty, you're still alive, thank Arceus." said the doctor, "if you died, that might have been the end of my career."

"I don't care about your certification. Where is my Gangar?" Morty asked angrily.

"Clam down. I don't know if you succeeded in saving your Pokémon. My only job was to keep you from dying permanently."

Morty grabbed some of the IVs and yanked them out of his arm.

"Careful! You might bleed too much and pass out," yell the doctor rushing to restrain him.

"Sorry, I should be more grateful. I practically blackmailed you into doing this."

"Just let me do my job. I don't know what's taking those elders so long to report on the status of your Pokemon, but I do sympathize with your cause. Ghost Pokémon are a mystery to the medical sciences, but to me, this is a medical procedure as valid as a heart transplant despite the unknown risks."

The doors to the room opened and two elders were standing there with blank faces.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened at the portal?" Morty yelled.

"Ganger did appear but he was… unresponsive," said an elder.

Relief came over Morty as well as the doctor.

"That's excellent news," Morty said.

The elders stood confused.

The doctor then explained to the elders, "In the rare circumstance that a Ghost Pokémon dies, it never leaves a body behind."

"You are correct doctor, and I thank you all for your help. I think I learned everything I was doing wrong."

"You mean why you lost your vision," said the lead elder.

"Yes, it's not that the legendary Pokémon abandoned me in my quest, it's that I forget value the bond between humans and Pokémon. That trainer who did this I suppose I owe him a thank you, but I don't see how that could possible. "

"You mean that boy with a Jigglypuff, who is far from being blessed by the legendary Pokémon?"

"Yes, but what happened was unforgivable. I started to believe the world was cruel, and berated him even as he lost his Pokémon. In going hard on him, I destroyed one of the most precious things in the world. Nothing I could do can replace that. "

The doctor finally got all the equipment disconnected, and Morty tried to stand up. He stumbled but the doctor caught him before he fell.

"You're going to be weak. You were medically dead a few minutes ago. I can get a wheelchair and bring your Pokémon," said the doctor.

"That won't be necessary doctor. Gengar just came up through the floor behind us."

"Damn you Morty, even when both of us almost die, I can never get the one up on you."

"Well your attempts still are an amusement to me if it's any consultation," Morty said.

"I see things are back to normal," said one of the elders.

"Yes I can return to the gym tomorrow. I think I shall give up my search for the legendary Pokémon. Being blessed with the vision once is fortunate enough for one lifetime. I doubt they will ever let me see them again."

"Such things are impossible to know," said the elder, "However; it's good that you regained what made you an excellent trainer. Now you know what's important in your life, we elders have little that we can teach you."

"So you're saying I'm a wise individual? I suppose even a child could be wise, not much to brag about. Being able to protect those who are close to you, wisdom is just a part of it."


	21. Communication

"Michael, are you awake now?" Bubbles asked.

Michael opened his eyes. He saw Bubbles looking down at him and a big blue sky with a few clouds. The sun was low in the sky over the ocean nearby.

"Bubbles, did you save me?"

"We had some help from a couple of wild Pokémon. If it weren't for them, both of us would be dead, and probably all of your other Pokémon as well."

Michael was very relieved to hear that they got out of that safely, but then he remembered that they had a crazy guy with a legendary after them.

"Did we actually escape from him and Ho-Oh? Where are we?" Michael asked frantically.

We escaped under water, but one of the Pokémon had to clear your lungs of water. I'm also guessing that we are near Goldenrod City," she said gesturing at the nearby city, "I've never seen it myself, but it's supposed to be the largest city in the Johto region."

"Alright, Goldenrod City should be safe. I can't imagine him attacking in a place full of people. Plus, we are quite far from where we were."

Michael walked with Bubbles to the Pokémon Center. He didn't say much, and Bubbles was amazed at the size of the city. Bubbles would ask questions about whether they would visit a place, but all Michael could do was mumble, and Bubbles eventually gave up talking to him. The sun was setting and by the time they were at the Pokémon Center it was night time.

Michael turned in his Pokémon to get healed. It was a tough day for sure, so it was going to talk longer for them to get healthy.

Michael decided to look up trainers on the internet for who may have been the attacker. Unfortunately, of the few trainers conformed to have a legendary Pokémon, none of them had Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh herself was quite an elusive mystery, but was apparently view quite positively, so it would be hard convincing law enforcement that a criminal was holding her in his party.

"Michael Erickson, please go to service desk four," said the nurse's voice on the intercom.

Michael got up and went to the desk.

"Michael? I have some concerns about you and your Pokémon. Please follow me to the back."

The nurse lead Michael though a door where they seem to treat Pokemon

"Most of them seem to be depressed, and you do too. You should really talk to all of them," said the nurse.

"We've been through a lot recently. What do you want me to say?"

"They're your Pokémon, so you should know better than me. Just don't have any sex, It's not allowed in here, plus it just hinders communication."

The nurse opened up the door to the room, with all six of the girls waiting. The sheer number of them was a surprise to Michael as most of the time they were in Pokéballs. He only slept with four of them so far. It was the girl that was crying who surprised.

"Chelsea, what the matter," he ask as he went to hug the crying girl.

Hugging Chelsea was typically awkward as his arms would press against her boobs from the side while he would have to wait for Chelsea to lean in before he could get a good hold on her back. Chelsea snuggled into him hard and her crying slowed to a stop. He could still feel tears flow on his chest and shoulder.

"Chelsea, I've never seen you cry like this. What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. It was just something silly," she responded still holding him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Chelsea, I want to know what exactly made you cry."

"Bubbles said I wasn't getting any better in bed with you, and that was why you were losing interest in me," She said letting.

Michael fell over backwards. This was quite absurd to hear. Chelsea said something about him losing interest in her while they were in Olivine City, now that he thought about it.

"Bubbles, what have you been telling Chelsea," Michael angrily asked.

"I didn't tell her anything like that," Bubbles said.

"STOP, you idiots," Aerie yelled, "First of all, Chelsea was always paranoid about Michael losing interest in her. She specifically ask Bubbles, 'Why do you think Michael is losing interest in me,' to which Bubbles replied, 'It think it might be because you expect your body to make sex easier. You haven't really developed your skills in bed, I think, because you think that having that body is all you need. It's understandable that he would get bored with you, after the initial excitement wore off.'"

"Okay," Michael said recollecting his senses, "Chelsea, keep doing whatever you feel like doing in bed, because I like nearly anything you do. I can even stand up properly because of that hug making me have a huge boner. I can never imagine me getting bored of you in bed. Plus, you are one of the kindest girls I've ever known. I don't think I would have gotten this far without your emotional support."

"I know. It's just hard with all the other Pokémon. I guess I'm lucky having you for a trainer, knowing that you will always see me as special."

He looked around at the other girls. Sandy looked quite depressed as well. She walked over to where Michael and Chelsea was standing, and said, "I just want a hug."

Michael quickly grabbed Sandy off her feet and pulled her into a hug. Chelsea came up and hugged Sandy from behind pressing her chest on Michael's arms. Aerie and Ella came up from the sides and soon Sandy, and Michael arms, in their warm embrace. Bubbles join in between Michael and Ella.

"Um, can I join in too?" asked Ashton, who was in a forgotten corner. She looked like she was about to cry.

Everyone in the hug looks over and disbanded to go over to Ashton.

"Alright Ashton," Michael said opening up his arms.

Ashton moved back.

"Ummm, I wanted to actually talk about something."

"Is it about your home? We're on the mainland now, so it shouldn't be too hard to get to."

Ashton looked down and started to cry.

"I don't even have a home. I was born in captivity. I'm not sure where my natural home is, or if I'll fit in there. I can't stand being on the outside anymore."

"Ashton, do you mean that you want to join us for real?" Michael said.

"Yes, tonight! I'm ready."

"Ashton, are you sure."

"Yes, you're not the only one with a libido. I want you to make me yours."

Michael was not planning on even having knowing Ashton. She was quite easily the youngest looking girl neck down, although she was quite cute. He was also too tired to make a reasonable argument against it. Then Michael realized it was silly thinking of reasons against it. She acted more like an adult than Sandy, so she should be treated like on despite her overall small size.

"Alright we can get a room as soon as possible."

The Goldenrod City Pokémon Center outsourced some of its trainer billeting to some hotels which Michael ended up in a nice room with one bed. The Pokémon Center would cover only one night for trainers who haven't defeated the gym leader, but they could worry about that tomorrow.

As soon as Michael closed the door, Ashton pulled down his pant and undid his shoes.

"Whoa, I can undress myself. You should focus on getting yourself ready," Michael said.

"Alright, just making sure you don't take too long. I'll be naked in bed."

Within ten second, he was over her, looking into her eyes. He could tell she wanted it in her eyes.

"I don't usually get to be on the bottom," she giggled.

"Really, was your last trainer a girl?"

"No, he just never let me have bottom."

"I'll treat you the way a woman should be treated in bed," he said kissing her.

"Alright, I'm quite excited. I don't think it's ever been quite been like this. I always wanted to be very submiss..."

He cut her off with a kiss and a soft pinch to her. He grabbed her breast as well, and found himself quite happy with them as felt her nipples get hard. A-sized wasn't _no breasts_, but was impossible to show off dressed. He move down to kiss her breast and licked all the way up to the neck. As he grabbed her ass, she jerked and yelp in pain.

"Ashton, are you okay?"

"Keep going."

He started to lick the back of her neck, and she liked it more than he expected. She started breathing heavily. He rubbed along her lady parts and felt her get wet. He felt inside her pussy which was begging for him at this point. He adjusted himself so he could move up into her snatch.

"FUCK!," she screamed, "My leg"

Michael jump off her. He looked around for injuries while Ashton spat out obscenities. She kicked her left leg quite oddly. The leg muscles looked unnaturally pulled in. Michael never thought leg cramps were actually visible things. Michael grabbed the top of her leg to stabilize her, until she claimed down.

"I remember why I never gotten the bottom before," She said.

"Why do all my first times end up weird and awkward," Michael murmured frustrated.

"That was my stupidity. Lie down. I have a change in plan."

Michael comply, as Ashton looked for something one the floor. Unexcitingly, she stood up with two Pokéballs, one of them being Chelsea's great ball.

"Who's in the normal Pokéball?" Michael asked.

"Bubbles; I needed two strong girls who are used to sex to help me," Ashton said as she made two more girls appear.

They stood quite surprised.

"Bubbles, Chelsea, I need you to undress right now. Make sure you get your panties off. Michael, stay in bed," Ashton said

"Do as she says, it's her idea." he add.

Chelsea and Bubbles seemed still surprised but compliant. Undressing was somewhat as a sport now. Bubble was now fully naked, while Chelsea still had her bra and socks on.

"Bubbles, right side, Chelsea, Left side," Ashton commanded.

The girls did as they were told and Michael suddenly become aware this is the first time he did it with three girls at once. Ashton brought her face to his rod which was already happy at it current situation.

"Grab his arms and wrap your legs around his, but avoid rubbing his penis with your legs."

They girl comply and snuggly embraced each of his side. He looked at bubbles, glad to see a happy look in her inhumanly blue eyes. She kissed him cutely and he felt Ashton's tongue go up his penis. Ashton's lips made contact, but she pulled back to just her tongue just before Michael was about to ejaculate. He was constantly unable to release his semen under the careful play of Ashton's tongue. He turned to Chelsea who started to make out with him right away while Bubble started to suck on the back of his neck. Ashton pull away, and Michael's member was expose to nothing but cold air. The hardened penis was so sensitive that a finger would make it explode its liquid everywhere. No, it was about to go anyway.

Ashton suddenly came down on him with her pussy and he unleashed what felt like a flood in her. Within seconds she came as well and her pussy unleashed an amount of fluid which seems unreal compared even to the amount Bubbles would make. The cum forced its way down his shaft despite its gripped on his penis, and he felt every millimeter of it. He looked up and Ashton looked back in pure ecstasy.

Chelsea started humping his leg hard, so Michael decided to get friendly with the other girls' pussies. He reached around both of their ample asses (Chelsea's was bigger but still somewhat firm), pushing them upwards so he could reach them there. He started to make on one Bubble's breast to make her wetter down there. He inserted two fingers in each of the side girls' pussy. Chelsea came earlier and Bubbles came after some right-handed stimulation.

Ashton suddenly orgasm over her orgasm, and Michael felt it in her pussy. Michael struggled to look up over the breast that were in his face and saw the Ashton was glowing.

"Michael, she's evolving while your penis is in her," Bubble's said half excited, half weirded out.

Michael felt his seed shoot out as her pussy tighten so much that it should a theoretically crush his manhood. Michael felt his own orgasm extend in both strength and place. Her body glowed white and she gotten taller, and breast started to grow. The evolution was clearly making him jizz more than natural and it seemed like an entire minute has passed when it ended. The glow subsided and now bluish-gray haired Ashton fell down on top of the other girls and drifted to sleep.

Michael fell asleep with the weight unable to move and his dick still in Ashton

**Pokémon:** Pupitar (Ashton)

**Type**: Rock; Ground

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Adamant

**Ability**: Guts

**Height**: 150 cm (4' 11")

**Mass**: 53 Kg (116 pounds)

**Breast** **Size**: C

**Attacks**: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Trash

**Info:** Pupitarare reclusive Pokémon that are quite moody at time. They are clumsier than their previous form, and they tend to become frustrated by the fact that they haven't evolved to their final stage. Pupitar prefer to have sex in the dark because they are self-conscience of their appearance.


	22. The Morning After

Michael was first aware of the girl his was inside. He had fallen asleep without taking his ship out of her vagina. He was sure there was a better naval metaphor for vagina but he couldn't be bothered to think of it. He was enjoying it too much, and was already about to blow. There was another girl on him too.

"Wakey, wakey, waoh" Ashton said as Micheal's genetic material was ejected into her , "In hindsight, I probably could have did last night one on one, but you probably wouldn't have stay erect long enough for me to evolve. You lucky boy."

"For a girl used to group sex, you sure don't share that well," Bubbles said.

"Sorry, was just unusually horny that night. I'll let you ride if the wood –Yelp- last long enough."

Ashton was riding for all she could. She tensed up and her pussy tightened nearly perfectly around. She screamed, "Yes," about 8 times, and it was over. Ashton pulled off, and Bubbles sat on his spear after that.

"Last night definitely wasn't enough," Bubble's said pounding him hard.

"Whoa Bubbles, I'm the man so let me do the work."

Bubbles place her hand over his mouth and said, "You can't possible keep up with so many girls. It's sweet, but I would you'll only wear yourself out while leaving some of us out. You can do that when you like, but for now."

Bubbles was cut off by her own orgasm. Michael was close anyways so he grabbed her breasts and played with them until he orgasmed. They were joined in orgasms and Bubbles actually kept on going passed when he stopped.

Bubbles collapsed, "I didn't think I would be able to really climax this time."

"Bubbles, what do you mean 'really climax this time?'" Michael asked.

"Nothing!"

"Bubbles, have you been faking orgasms?"

"Just last night. Please don't get mad. I was just so tired."

A loud bang came from the hotel room door and someone came in.

All three of the occupants of the bed jumped up and looked at the person who barged in. It was Chelsea. Michael completely forgot about her until now.

"What I you all looking relieved for?" Chelsea yelled, "We have eleven minutes to be OUT! I don't think we can afford to pay for a second night, given that our first night was on the government."

Everyone quickly got their stuff together and got outside.

"So, Michael, what do we do next?" Ashton asked.

"Fight the gym leader. We'll get a couple more nights subsidized for our stay, although I'm not sure I want to have stay in one place too long with that…" Michael paused as he was putting his thoughts together, "Lindsay."

"Who's Lindsay?" Chelsea asked.

"That man with Ho-Oh said he was after my family. Why didn't I put it together? I need to call her now."

Michael stumbled around he Pokegear and search through his phone book. Lindsay's name was on it, and he called her.

"Michael, have you called Mom recently?" Lindsay said over the phone.

"Lindsay, where are you? You're not in any sort of trouble."

"I'm fine. I've been In Goldenrod City since two days ago."

"So you haven't been in Olivine City recently?"

"No, nowhere near that far north yet."

"Okay, good. Do we have any other family in Johto other than Mom?"

"No. Michael, is something wrong?"

"No, everyone is alright for now. Hey Lindsay, I just arrived in Goldenrod City. We should meet up this afternoon."

"Okay. I can't wait to see your Pokémon again. Bye!"

"Bye"

After the call ended, Bubbles said, "so he wasn't tracking Lindsay. So maybe he just confused you for someone else."

"I don't think so. Whoever he was chasing, he was serious about finding them. Whoever it is, they are in huge trouble," Michael replied.

"Well, let's get the gym leader out of the way. I heard she has a Miltank like me. I can't wait to meet Lindsay afterwards," Chelsea said.

After returning everyone to their Pokéballs, Michael head to the gym. Follow the signs, he somehow got lost, so he followed some trainers who look like they knew where they were going. This lead him to the gym.


	23. Vs Whitney

The trainers who he followed to the gym were beaten by lesser trainers of the gym, but Ashton rolled through them easily. She was a rock type in a normal type gym after all. Michael never even once recalled Ashton to her Pokéball.

"Alright, Ashton, are your ready for the real gym battle?"

"Of course I am. Nothing can stop me!" she responded.

They got to the where the gym leader Whitney was. It was quite a big clear area surrounded by flower bed protected by Plexiglas.

"Hi, I'm Whitney. I love Pokémon, and you'll see that I'm quite good at batting. I have only 3 Pokemon, but you may use all 6."

"I won't have to with Ashton."

Whitney sent out a Granbull. He looked like the meanest Pokémon in the gym so far, but Ashton was far from afraid.

"Ashton, use Chip Away."

"Use Bite!" shouted Whitney.

Granbull was quicker but Ashton got him in the head with her attack. Granbull did leave a wound on Ashton, however.

"Ashton, start Trash attack!"

Ashton picked up Granbull and threw him against the ceiling. He fell back to the ground unconscious. Whitney recalled him and sent out a Clefable.

"Use metronome."

Clefable wiggled his fingers are Ashton charged angrily at him. Then the Clefable split into several Clefables and Ashton's attack fell through one of the images.

"Ashton, that's double team. Use Chip Away!"

"Metronome again."

Ashton looked dazed while her enemy used metronome. Clefable started to glow. The largest explosion Michael has ever seen took place and he was knocked off his feet. Michael looked up and saw that A Ashton was unconscious. He check her vitals. He could figure out where her pulse was, but she looked alright.

"I'm down to one Pokémon. You may have heard of her," Whitney said.

"I'm quite familiar with the species," Michael replied.

Both Whitney and Michael threw their Pokéballs. The Miltanks emerged.

"So you're the gym leader's ace. He was right about you being much less endowed than me," Chelsea said.

"And a lot faster," Whitney's Miltank quickly appeared right at Chelsea and kicked her in the stomach across the room, "and G-cup isn't that small."

"Chelsea, use Body Slam."

"Daisy, use Defense Curl!"

Chelsea landed her hit and Daisy was knocked over. Daisy rolled out from underneath Chelsea and hop back up to her feet.

"Defense Curl, Daisy"

"Use Body Slam again"

Chelsea hit once again, but Daisy was only knocked back.

"Daisy, use Milk Drink."

The opponent Miltank put her hand on her breasts and her wounds and bruises disappear in a glow.

"Chelsea use Defense Curl. Two can play at that game"

"Daisy Defense Curl. Then rollout."

daisy curled up into a ball and spun at Chelsea. She hit in the face.

"Crap, Chelsea use Milk Drink."

Chelsea didn't need to touch her breast to preform that technique, as she simple healed through concentration.

"Rollout only gets stronger," Whitney shouted," stalling won't help you."

Daisy came quicker and harder spinning directly at Chelsea. She was a blur at this point.

"Chelsea, use Counter!"

Chelsea launched a knee into the blur and her fists on top of it. Both battles flew violently in different directions. Chelsea fell flat again a wall, while the blur known as Daisy knocked out a couple of Plexiglas windows and put a crater in the ceiling and floor. They were small blood splatters everywhere which must have come from the quickly rotating Miltank.

"Daisy, I thought we lost for a second."

Chelsea had fallen to the floor from her impact location, and was only halfway standing when Daisy's Rollout attack finally knocked her out.

"Chelsea, no!" Michael said.

She clearly had a tough body, and even such a brutal beating would not have threatened her life. Whoever came out needed to finish this before she got her attack in. Daisy, the blur that now had sparks flying everywhere, was quite faster than any of his girls. Even Bubbles would not be standing after one hit. He could take advantage of Daisy's low health, if she is hurt enough.

"Go, Ella," Michael yelled, "Mach Punch her on the side!"

Ella flew past at the blur, avoiding it, and struck. Both Ella and Daisy was thrown to opposite sides of the room. Daisy didn't move afterwards.

"I did it!" Ella shouted, "I AAAAAEH"

Ella screamed a high pitched sound that would have broken glass.

"Ella, wants wrong!" Michael said running over to her location.

"I, overshot," Ella said with her voice weakening.

Michael then got a look at Ella's right arm. He saw a broken bone sticking out.

"Ella, don't fucking move."

* * *

The doctors said she was going to make it thanks to the tourniquet Whitney quickly applied. Still, it wasn't 100%.

"You know your other Pokémon are waiting for you right now," Whitney said coming in the door of the waiting room.

"Ella is the only one whose life is on the line right now."

"Yes, but your other Pokémon might want to pace incessantly across the room with you as you wait."

Michael sat down.

"Typically, I would have Daisy hug a trainer at this point. Miltank hugs have a mysterious way of making guys feel better. Of course, I think you might prefer your own Miltank, seeing how she has more mystery than Daisy does."

"I don't need to feel better. I'm not leaving Ella for a second."

"Of course you need to feel better. Feeling worst doesn't help anyone," said Whitney summoning Daisy.

"You know, you're the reason we're all here," Michael said coldly to Daisy.

"Shut up and hug me."

"No."

The door to the operation room opened up.

"Doctor! Will she make it?"

"Yes, and we won't have to amputate either," he replied, "Unfortunately, her arm will never be the same again. Her hand will never regain movement. Her fighting days are over."

Ella was rolled into the room in a wheelchair, she had a defeated looked in her eyes.

"Ella, you're okay!"

"I'm sorry, Michael."

"Ella, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have stayed with you. I couldn't be relied upon."

"Ella, you we're great. You've help us many times."

"And in the future? I was never destined for greatness. From the moment of my birth, this weak form was the best I could hope for."

"Don't say things like that."

"BUT IT'S TRUE," she yelled, "I can't ever use this arm again. My one useful trick has been obsoleted. I was the weakest on your team. My bones were not getting stronger. How am I supposed to face tougher opponents? Even if I hit her right where I wanted to, I would at least have twisted my wrist."

"Ella…"

"I can't even be part of the team anymore. I guess it's over."

"No, Ella. I can't just abandon everything we are too each other."

"No, Michael, it's good-bye. No matter how badly we want it, we just can't change what we're born with. It's been fun with you, but in the end…"

Ella trailed off. Michael could not see any way out of this. Ella was disabled for life, and being with him and the party wouldn't bring here any happiness.

"Ella, I release you from my party."

"Thank you for everything," she said.

Daisy then came up from behind and said, "You know, I can't not hug you if you start crying."

"But, your that one who did this to her," he said.

"I bear no ill feelings toward Daisy," Ella said.

"Then I'll save a hug for you Ella," said Daisy.

Daisy hugged Michael when the feeling became too much.

"I'm here as long as you need to be held, so that you can be strong for your Pokémon to get through this." she said.


End file.
